The darkness is inevitable
by Chickaboo3000
Summary: Allen Walker, an exorcist, befriends a pair of 'normal' high school students, Lenalee Lee and Lavi Bookman. "Welcome to the world of black and white, you two. Now, long story short, that thing is an akuma and it's our job to destroy it!" Set in an alternate 21st Century. Rated T for later violence. T for possible violence in later chapters. LenaleeXAllen.
1. Rain subdues boredom

Hi, and welcome to my first -Man fanfic. So I started writing this in a car on the way back from being in France for Easter. Who knows exactly why though. Either way, it could be lame but I hope you enjoy it either way. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own -man. If I did, then there would be more episodes of the anime.

* * *

"Get back here, you cheating little card shark!"  
A deep voice echoed through the previously quiet London marketplace. All who were there, milling around and going about their business, fell silent as a figure dressed in a long black and white hooded trench coat, adorned with a silver cross at the breast, pure white gloves and high boots. The hood of the coat was pulled up, masking both the hair and the face of the mysterious person who was being closely pursued by a tall, muscular man of about thirty years of age who's dark hair was so greasy, it looked wet. He looked furious, as he swiped forward, futility attempting to grasp the billowing coat of the other.

"Now look. People are starting to stare. Why can we not just discuss this civilly?" the voice of a young male rang out.  
"We gave up talkin' when ya cheated me, kid. You won't be getting the £3000." The man bellowed, his face turning slightly red. The hooded boy sighed.  
"We already agreed that you didn't have to, although you have no proof that I cheated, you know?" he shrugged. The man began to answer, but stopped himself when he realised his argument was invalid to the situation.  
"Can I leave now please, sir?" the boy asked. When no answer came, he merely pocketed his hands and walked away, headed for home. His master was going to kill him...

**27th July, 15:28 (Three days later)**

Lenalee Lee stared out of the window, a blank expression crossing her deep magenta eyes. It was pouring outside and she had nothing to do, although saying that, she had plenty to do, she merely lacked the motivation to do it. Her brother was working and all her friends were either busy or out of town for the summer, yet she was stuck inside all alone. Deciding that she'd been inside for long enough, she checked the time.  
"Half three. Gives me four hours until brother gets home." She said to no-one in particular, dragging her long hair into two bunches. Knowing that however she dressed, she'd probably end up getting soaked anyway, she slipped on a navy blue jacket over her white long-sleeved top and leather boots (since they were the most waterproof ones she owned) that allowed a pair of jeans to be tucked inside, before grabbing a clear, plastic umbrella and leaving the house.

As she walked, she listened to the blissful sound of rain pattering onto the already damp ground and the tapping of her shoes through the puddles in the slight indents on the pavement. She payed no attention to the chill of the wind biting into her, nor the bullets of water falling from the grey sky, bouncing off of her outstretched palm that was now dripping with water due to it being out from beneath the umbrella. However, her lack of concentration led to it not being long before Lenalee bumped into an unsuspecting boy, who was also caught up in the seemingly torrential downpour, sending the both of them to acquaint themselves with the ground. Lenalee was the first to her feet.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she gasped apologetically. Her face flushed bright red as she thought of how this situation could have been avoided, had she been focusing on what was ahead, and not what was above. Lenalee offered out her hand and the boy, rather unsurely, took it. At that moment, Lenalee noticed the boy's hair, pure white like fresh snow, and his face, pale with a very conspicuous red scar cutting down past his left eye and finishing at his chin. The scar was topped with a rather curious bold star shape. The boy noticed her staring at his face and merely laughed, making it clear that he often had people staring at him.  
"Yeah, it's not something you see everyday, right?" he asked, still smiling. Lenalee shook her head slowly.  
"No, it's not but I think different is interesting" she admitted truthfully, smiling back at the boy cheerfully.  
"Lenalee Lee, pleasure to meet you!" The boy bowed slightly to her, to which she responded with a curtsy.  
"Allen Walker. Likewise." he replied.

The two made conversation for hours. There was no particular topic, just anything that popped into either of their heads. But suddenly, Lenalee noticed the time.  
"Damn it! It's almost half past 7! I really need to get home!" she exclaimed, looking panicked. "Have you got a phone Allen?" she asked quickly.  
"Yes, why?" he responded to the almost random question.  
"Let me give you my number, then we can meet up sometime maybe?" she suggested. After an exchange of numbers and a short 'see you soon!', Lenalee ran back towards her house, stopping only when a dark blue escort pulled up beside her.  
"LENALEE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" a voice called out of the slowly opening window. And there's the brother she had been aiming to get home before.  
"I went for a walk. I got bored." she answered simply.  
"Who with?" came the voice again.  
"No-one..." she said carefully. If Komui, her brother, found out that she had been hanging around with a boy, Allen's head would be on a spike outside her house before she could blink. Metaphorically. Probably. With that, she climbed into the other front seat of the car and the pair drove for home.

* * *

Sooo...that's chapter one done...it's not very long but still. I hope those of you still reading enjoyed that and I will try to post the next chapter ASAP.

Oh, and I hope it made sense and wasn't too long-winded. But I'd love to hear your opinions. So please rate and review. I mean...if you want because i'm not forcing you.

Bye for now.  
Chickaboo3000 out!


	2. Masters make lousy housemates

Hello again! Welcome to chapter two of 'the darkness is inevitable'. I'll admit, the first chapter was dull, so anyone who has persevered this far can have a Timcanpy plushie as a reward. I promise, I'll be trying to put more action, less speech, all that sort of stuff.

But, if you have any ideas, then I'd love to hear them.  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter. ^_^

* * *

**29th July, 07:37**

Allen Walker slid down his bedroom door. He was exhausted. But then again, who wouldn't be, after being up since nine o'clock the previous day and only just arriving home after playing poker since ten o'clock last night to pay of ridiculous numbers of debts. Positioned with his back against the door and his head lolling forward, Allen was just dropping off to sleep when...BANG! BANG! BANG! A certain heavy fist slammed against the door, giving him next to no time to scramble out of the way before his door opened, resulting in the corner of it hitting him on the back of the head.

"Nice of you to come home, idiot apprentice." A deep voice boomed.  
"And who's fault is that?" A tired voice mumbled from the floor. General Cross Marian strolled into the room, his boots trekking mud and god knows what else into the formerly tidy room. Allen was suddenly hoisted into the air by his hair. He squirmed hopelessly, trying to break free.  
"Don't get cheeky with me. There's a mess downstairs. Go clean it up. I'm going out." Cross instructed. Allen almost sighed, but caught himself, knowing that it wouldn't end well for him if he did.  
"Yes, master." he muttered, before he was dropped, making him land in a heap on the floor. And with that, Cross sauntered out of the room.

Yawning, Allen dragged himself off the floor and to his feet. From downstairs, he heard bottles falling over, some heavy cursing and then the front door slam. Deducing what he had just heard, Cross had left all his empty bottles in the living room. He probably had company last night knowing him. Walking down the stairs and passing into the living room, he was greeted with the smell of wine and tobacco and a sea of empty wine bottles filled with cigarette butts. Ash was scattered in various random trays around the room and a pair of overflowing bins sat in the corner. Realising the task at hand would take a while, Allen removed his gloves and pushed up his sleeves and got to work.

**29th July, 13:07**

The sound of his phone's notification tone startled Allen awake. After cleaning the entirety of the downstairs of his home, which had taken a grand total of three hours, he had gone back upstairs to get some sleep. Flopping off of his bed, Allen padded over to his desk where his phone was on charge. Unlocking it and seeing he had a message, he opened it. The text was from Lenalee. Curious, he opened it.

**Received:** Hey, you busy?

**Sent: **Not currently, why?

**Received: **Do you want to come and meet me and one of my friends in the square?

**Sent: **Sure, if I wouldn't be imposing. Is it okay with your friend?

**Received: **No, I told him about you and he says he wants to meet you. :)

**Sent: **Oh, okay. Where do I meet you then?

**Received: **The steps in the square at two?

**Sent: **Okay, see you there then.

**Received: **Okay, and if my friend gets there first, he's called Lavi. Red hair, can't miss him.

**Sent: **I'll keep that in mind. I'm going to get ready then.

**Received: **Okay, bye!

Throwing his phone at the bed, he grabbed a towel and retreated to the bathroom to shower.

**29th July, 14:40**

After having to take a shower and dress in a long sleeved button up shirt, fixed at the top with a dark ribbon, black jeans, tall black, steel toe-capped boots and his usual white gloves, Allen had still managed to arrive at the square first. He sat down on one of the steps and looked around at his surroundings. The square was at the centre of town, and was basically a large, paved courtyard with a raised platform on the North side. The whole area was grey and left alot to be desired colourwise. Suddenly, his thought train was disrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning round, he saw a tall, red haired boy crouched behind him.

"You Allen Walker?" the boy asked him. When Allen nodded slowly, the boy's face lit up and Allen was tackled to the ground. He began poking at the scar on Allen's face.  
"Wow, Lenalee was right, you really do have white hair and a strange scar. My name's Lavi, nice to meetcha!" The boy explained. Allen burst out laughing, causing Lavi to laugh too. Suddenly, a voice called through the square.  
"LAVI! WOULD YOU GET OFF OF HIM! HE IS A PERSON, NOT A CHAIR!" Lenalee yelled at the red head.  
"Damn, busted now." Lavi smirked.  
"Yep, you're screwed." Allen replied. Standing up, Lavi helped Allen to his feet. The pair stood and watched Lenalee storming over, before they glanced at each other seriously, then doubled over laughing again. Lenalee's harsh expression softened as she saw the two getting along already. Then, standing beside them, she grabbed them both by the shoulders and poked her head between theirs.  
"Okay, how about we go shopping." She said, a cheeky smile on her face. The two males groaned in response as they were dragged away.

* * *

Okay, no action again. But I promise. There will be real soon. So keep reading please.

R&R, if you want, still not making you.

Chickaboo3000 out!


	3. Demon fire can burn through anything

Chapter three and day two of sending these things out. This is a new record.

Hi, and welcome back to 'The Darkness is Inevitable'. Thank you to you awesome people who followed this, I appreciate it, even if the story is...well, somewhat lacking in excitement.

Oh, and as a side note, I doubt I'll be posting much on consecutive days like this for a while after today. I just happen to be ill with nothing else to do except maths homework, so obviously this is way more fun.

Anyway, enjoy. :)  
I forgot last chapter to do this but...  
Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, which is lucky for all it's fans.

* * *

**1st August, 10:13**

"People really need to stop trying to contact me while I'm asleep." a half asleep Allen Walker, who had once again been out all night paying off a certain generals debts, mumbled quietly as he listened to the irksome noise of his phone vibrating against his wooden desk. After standing and stretching, he dragged himself over to the device. Message from Cross.  
"Oh God, where is he?" Allen said, opening the message.

**Received: **Chief wants to see you. Get to HQ. Take Tim. Cross.

Allen was suddenly wide awake. Did he have a mission? Quickly, he readied himself in his black and white exorcist coat, his sturdy, black zip up boots and a pair of white gloves, which he always wore anyway to cover up his red arm, that contained the God Power, Innocence, and then left for the European Headquarters of the Black Order.

**1st August, 11:06**

"You wanted to see me?" Allen called as he entered the chief's office, which, as usual, was packed with paperwork that either needed to be approved or filed.  
"Oh, Allen, that was fast. Yes, for a mission actually." Komui Lee, the chief, span around dramatically on his swivel chair, pushing his glasses further onto his nose. Allen sighed at his antics.  
"Where are you sending me this time?" Allen asked as Komui began to search over his desk, probably looking for mission briefs that he had put down and covered with whatever else.  
"Not too far, actually. Just slightly south on the train to the coast. Some of the finders received reactions from Innocence in the area around the docklands around there. Only one finder of four came back, claiming there were Level 2 akuma attacking them." Komui said, smiling proudly to himself as he waved the brief, that had been on the floor, in Allen's face.  
"Got it. Okay, I'll go get the Innocence now then." Allen grinned, taking the brief from Komui and reading over it. Upon leaving, he turned back around to face Komui and smiled lightly.  
"I met your little sister the other day, by the way Komui." And with that said, he left.

**1st August, 13:27**

"You don't need to sit outside, you know." Allen said, pushing Timcanpy, the golden golem owned by Cross that he often 'borrowed', out of his face for the third time in ten minutes. Slowly, the door of the first class train compartment he was seated in slid open and a lone finder walked in. After closing the door, the finder remained at the doorway, standing up as if it would be offensive to Allen if he sat down.  
"Toma, was it? You can sit down, you know?" Allen smiled warmly as he gestured to the empty bench seat opposite him. Toma's eyes widened, suggesting that he was shocked by Allen's radical declaration that he, a finder could sit in the same place as an exorcist.  
"Thank you, Sir Walker." Toma's voice was slightly muffled from behind the cloth wrapped over his nose and mouth for reasons unknown.

For the remainder of the journey, they sat in silence, occasionally making remark about the weather being so bad recently, even though it was summer or asking the odd question about the destination. Allen noted that this situation was probably new to some finders. Because _certain _exorcists treated their finders like they were useless lives only good to be wasted, naming no names. Sitting back in his chair, Allen felt a soft weight drop on top of his head and upon looking up, he saw Tim lounging up there...sleeping? Smiling silently, Allen fixed his gaze out the window to wait for the train to arrive.

**1st August, 14:59**

"This is the place?" Allen asked as he and Toma walked through an abandoned warehouse that held the lingering smell of rotting fish, which had initially made Allen feel a little queasy. Yet, although the warehouse seemed unoccupied, all the machinery in there was in full function, which was impossible as there was no human life anywhere in the premises. Innocence in the main control room? Allen wondered to himself as they walked.  
"Indeed it is, Sir Walker." Toma replied, leading the exorcist to the far side of the warehouse, where a large door leading out to nearly the sea front stood open. As they passed through, two men held their arms out, trying to stop both Allen and Toma from progressing down the docks. Suddenly, Allen's scarred eye activated, turning black and red, revealing the two men trying to stop him, were in fact, both level two akuma.

"Toma! Run!" he yelled, removing his glove from his left hand and invoking his Innocence, his red, mechanical hand transforming into a huge gun. The finder ran for cover as the two men's bodies began to reshape into monstrous creatures, the souls embedded within them screaming for help. Immediately after they transformed, Allen opened fire upon one before it could even use it's ability. The soul of the first became released from its ties and escaped from the Dark Matter holding it captive with barely any fuss from the machine it was attached to. However, upon turning where the other akuma had been, he found it to be gone.  
"Sir Walker, behind you!" Allen heard Toma cry out. Allen turned around a second too late as he felt the intense heat of flames chewing at the material on his back and blistering the skin on his back.

"Guessing this one uses fire then." Allen said after putting the flames on his back out with his now deactivated left hand as he jumped around dodging the plumes of fire shooting at him from all angles. Reactivating his Innocence as the gun, Allen began to shoot at the second akuma.  
"Toma! Go get the Innocence! It's probably in the control room!" Allen shouted as yet another beam of fire struck him, this time on his leg, somehow burning its way through Allen's thick, black leather boots and through to his skin. Yep, that was going to hurt later Allen thought to himself, sighing inwardly. He looked at Toma with pleading eyes and very reluctantly, Toma ran off to do the job he was entrusted with, leaving Allen alone.

Gunfire rang out, resonating off of the walls of the warehouse as the akuma and the exorcist battled. Allen switched his anti-akuma weapon from it's gun form into its claw like one.  
"CROSS GRAVE!" Allen called, slashing at the akuma. A white cross instantly appeared upon it and the disfigured outer body disintegrated, releasing the trapped soul. And Allen deactivated his Innocence and sat down on the grimy floor, Tim flying out from...somewhere, and perching back in his white hair. Allen was exhausted. He put his hands out behind him to steady himself as the machinery around him whirred to a halt.

* * *

Hopefully that sounded okay?

I have never been great at writing action scenes, or any story over 500 words as it is so here's hoping that went well.

Anyway, rate and review if you feel like it. Still not gonna make you.

And before anyone says anything, yes, Kanda will be in this story, hold yer horses. Not too long to wait for him now. I don't think...

Bye!  
Chickaboo3000 out!


	4. Hammers are bad enough the first time

Okay. So I forgot to post yesterday. Heh. I'm still ill and was home yesterday with all the intentions of posting another consecutive chapter. But I didn't finish writing it, ended up watching the woman in black and then falling asleep. But I really need to go back to school at some point...

That said, welcome to chapter four of 'The Darkness is Inevitable'.  
Thank you all you people who have followed and favourited this story. I had a nice surprise waking up yesterday morning and seeing them.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. If I did, we would know how the manga ends.

* * *

**1st August, 21:27**

"Only you could manage to bust through a coat _made _to withstand anything, idiot apprentice." General Cross Marian sighed as his filthy, ash scented student stumbled through the front door.  
"Guess I'm going to have to ask Johnny to make me a new one." Allen replied, laughing slightly awkwardly.  
"Damn right you are. You're filthy as well, just like you always have been. Get clean and then get cleaning." Cross boomed, gesturing between the stairs leading up to the bathroom and then to the, once again, bottle filled living room. Allen merely sighed, then nodded and made for the stairs, limping slightly on the leg that had been introduced to the flames of the akuma. Cross, after watching Allen drag himself up the stairs, an irritated look crossing the boy's features, smirked, shaking his head, before retiring to the kitchen to get some more wine.

"You missed one." Cross muttered, as he sat with his feet up on the coffee table, smiling slyly as he lazily watched the now clean and bandaged Allen on the floor, filling bin liners with bottles and cigarette ash for the second time that week. Standing up, he placed his hands on his spine to and leant back to crack it as he scanned the floor for the infamous bottle that had been for-mentioned by his master.  
"Where? I'm pretty sure I got them..." Allen looked up to see his master grinning at him with a half full bottle in his hand, hovering precariously over the cream carpet.  
"Master, don't drop it ple-!" Too late. Cross dropped the bottle containing a decent volume of crimson liquid onto the floor, a blood like stain forming in a puddle around the discarded glass. After laughing at the boy's practically horrified face, Cross stood and grabbed his coat.  
"I'm going to the bar." He announced as he strolled out of the room and through the door.

**2nd August, 9:37**

Allen groaned as he was once again, rudely awoken by his phone. Today, it was ringing, therefore his rather irritating ringtone resonated throughout the room.  
"TURN THAT BLOODY THING OFF!" Allen heard his master's voice call from downstairs. Someone was in a bad mood, Allen thought as he began to cross the room, still limping on his burnt leg. Hangover? Allen wondered as he looked at the caller I.D that lit up on the phone screen. The number was unknown. Slowly, he held the device to his ear, as if it was Timcanpy, who always seemed ready to bite him.  
"Hello?" He asked quietly so as not to agitate Cross again.  
"Allen? That you buddy?" An unforgettably excitable sounding voice responded.  
"Oh, Lavi? Hi. What's up?" Allen replied to the question with a question.  
"Oh, nothing much. Was just wondering what you were doing!" The red head replied.  
"Well, I was sleeping but _somebody _woke me up." Allen said dryly.  
"Whoops! Sorry about that, I just assumed that you'd be awake by now." Lavi chuckled apologetically.  
"Yeah, I had a late night." Allen said, practically scowling through the floor at Cross.  
"Well, that sucks for you. So, you busy? 'Cause I'm bored." Lavi asked.  
"Erm...not currently, depends how the day plays out." Allen reacted.  
"Want to meet up with me and Lenalee?" Came the next question.

"One sec." Allen answered taking the phone slightly away from his ear and walking to the top of the stairs, leaning over the bannister.  
"Master! I'm going out in a bit, okay?" Allen yelled down to Cross who he assumed was in the living room rather than his own. The general had probably crashed out after coming home drunk yet again.  
"No you aren't." Cross replied bluntly. Deciding not to argue with him, since he seemed to be in one of his moods and the boy valued his life, Allen dropped it and retreated to his room.  
"Sorry Lavi. I can't go out anywhere right now." Allen muttered, putting the phone back to his ear.  
"Aw, why not?" Lavi asked in a playful, sulky tone.  
"I've been put under house arrest by my master." Allen sighed. Silence from the other end suggested that the term 'master' was not what Lavi had been expecting.  
"Then I'll come to you!" Lavi suddenly exclaimed, making Allen jump.  
"Do you even know where I live?" Allen asked, frowning.  
"Yep. Of course I do!" Lavi said happily. Allen responded with confused silence, making Lavi laugh.  
"Lenalee told me roughly where because you told her the street." Lavi said cheekily.  
"Ah, okay then. So, when you coming over?" Allen asked, looking at the clock. Almost quarter to ten.  
"About an hour?" Lavi questioned.  
"Okay, see you then." Allen said before hanging up the phone.

**2nd August, 10:58**

"So, this is the street? It's not really what I was expecting..." Lavi muttered, standing at the end of the street where Allen was supposed to live. Lenalee, who had decided to tag along to see Allen, was stood beside him, checking the street name yet again. The road was covered in litter and houses either side looked on the brink of ruin. Neither of the pair could believe that Allen, the most well-dressed and polite person they knew, would live here. Considering the situation, even Lenalee and Lavi felt out of place dressed in practical jeans.  
"This is definitely the right place Lavi. Let's go." Lenalee finally answered, beginning to walk ahead, forcing Lavi to jog after her. They still hadn't got a clue which house it was. Lavi pulled out his phone to ask Allen.

**Sent: **What house number, Al?

After no response came, the pair began to knock on each and every door. There was no answer for most of them, but the people who did in fact come to the door were rude and dressed in dirty clothing. Suddenly, out of no where, a white flash flew out of one of the houses and over to the other side of the road. There was no doubt it was Allen. Lenalee was about to call out to him when he spoke.  
"Put the hammer down and I won't say anything!" Allen called across the street, projecting his voice to a house.  
"I will come out there and get you if I have to. I won't go back to that place! I hate it there." An unidentified voice bellowed back.  
"Fine! You don't have to go back! Just don't knock me out and run off again!" Allen pleaded angrily.  
"Stay out here for a bit, idiot apprentice." The voice said again as Lavi and Lenalee heard the door slam. Allen brushed his hair out of his face, grumbling to himself quietly. Then, he turned to face them.  
"Hi, sorry you had to see that." He grinned, his personality change shocking Lavi and Lenalee speechless.  
"Wh-what just happened?" Lavi asked. Allen merely shrugged.  
"That's my master for you. So, we staying out here or sneaking inside?" Allen asked, pointing towards an open window on the lower floor.

* * *

Yep, yet another action-less chapter, but hopefully, I'll be alternating between action and not for a bit now.

It crossed me earlier that I don't have a clue how or when this story is gonna end, or even what the next chapter will be about. I literally just type whatever rubbish comes to me at the time and then look back over it after it's published like "God...was I asleep when I wrote this or something?"

So as always, review please but don't if you don't feel like it. I don't mind.

Until next time...  
Chickaboo3000 out!


	5. Stealth missions clearly get you nowhere

Chapter 5! Yeah!

Hi, and welcome back to "The Darkness is Inevitable."

First off, once again thank you to the people who followed the story.  
Secondly, thank you SO much to the two amazing people who reviewed.  
You are all awesome ^_^

So, from here on out, I'm aiming for slightly longer chapters from here on out. You know, progressively having more words.

So, that said, enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. If I did, there would be more hiatuses on this story.

* * *

**2nd August, 11:04**

"I cannot believe we just practically broke into your house." Lavi smirked as Allen joined both he and Lenalee in the cramped confines of the downstairs toilet. There was barely any space to move. Allen grinned in response.  
"Yep, happens all the time to me. It's worse when master locks the downstairs windows and I have to scale the walls or just wait for him to need me. By the way, keep your voices down. We aren't supposed to be here." Allen whispered, not wanting Cross to hear him back inside for at least half an hour, less so with company. Lavi and Lenalee nodded silently, honoring their host's humble request.  
"This way, quickly and quietly." Allen said, popping the door open with practiced ease and lack of sound. They trailed out into the hall, Lavi and Lenalee scanning the room and studying its excessive cleanliness, a complete contrast to the street outside.

Allen ferried the pair to the stairs, Lenalee dashing up first, thankful that she happened to be wearing trousers that day as opposed to her usual mini-skirt or whatnot since Lavi, having the sort of personality he did, was following her up. Allen stood at the bottom, she noted, his eyes fixated on a doorway at the end of the hall. Then, after glancing behind him to ensure both her and Lavi had arrived at the top of the steps, he silently dashed up to join them before leading them into a room via a rather shabby door, littered with dents and splintered sections where portions of the wood had snapped away, and a complete contrast to the rest of the house. Allen pushed the door open and ushered the pair in before closing the door behind him and sighing in relief that he was yet to be caught.

"Okay, we can speak normally now. The door might be a mess but master can't hear through it. Well, from downstairs at least." Allen informed them. Lavi felt strangely relieved that all three of them had evaded detection from Allen's infamous master, although they knew nothing about the man. He just sounded...somewhat intimidating.  
"Please, sit down. I don't care where." Allen smiled, waving his hand around, presenting his extremely well organised room to them. Lavi took it as an opportunity to take a seat in the most humanely awkward place in the entire room; the centre of the carpet. He crossed his legs and sat there beaming up at a snickering Allen and a misplaced looking Lenalee, who then had to be guided by Allen to a spot near Lavi for her to look less awkward.

**2nd August, 11:37**

"IDIOT APPRENTICE! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE!" Cross called up the stairs after realising that he had once again, stupidly, left the toilet window open, therefore allowing his student to break back into the house undetected.  
"COME DOWN HERE! THE HOUSE NEEDS CLEANING." The general could practically see Allen against his door, head in hands at his ridiculous request. The living room, of course, was once again a tip filled with bottles, ash and many a new stain that would need to be quickly attended to before the red marks became permanent.  
"I'M GOING OUT. THIS PLACE BETTER BE IN ORDER WHEN I GET BACK! OR NO DINNER AND YOU'RE GOING OUT PAYING DEBTS TONIGHT." And with that said, he marched from the house, beaming ear to ear at his scheme to get the house tidy for the next woman he would hopefully bring home with him tonight.

Allen, as anticipated, sat with his face in his palms against his door.  
"Well, at least I can show you around now, although you'll have to excuse the mess in the back of the house." Allen stated as he stood up to leave to room. Lenalee's ears still vibrated at the sheer volume of Allen's masters voice. It had caused the items in the boy's room to shake slightly. Following his example, Lenalee shot to her feet, still feeling slightly out of place in the unfamiliar room. Lavi slowly followed, noting Allen's somewhat disturbed expression. They left the room, Allen followed by Lenalee who didn't want to be alone, then Lavi who had his hands in his pockets and was casually taking in the surroundings.

"So, bathroom is over there, that's masters room and that's...I'd rather not discuss actually what happens in that room...sorry." Allen said stopping at a black door and shuddered, making Lavi curious as to what the room held.  
"Come on, tell us. You have to now!" Lavi pleaded, practically jumping on Allen's back, who merely shook his head.  
"No way. Moving on" Allen said bluntly, before snapping back to a smile and leading Lavi and Lenalee to the stairs again. After passing down them, they went to the end of the corridor and stopped at the door.  
"Bearing in mind this was clean last night, mind the bottles." Allen said, pushing open the door. Lenalee's mouth fell open. A sea of at least three dozen bottles littered the floor, whilst six ash trays overflowed with black ash and cigarette buts.  
"Can I get you a drink? Food? Cause I have to clean this up and...wait..." Allen's sentence fell short as a flapping sound erupted through the room.  
"What the hell is that?!" Lenalee cried out, sticking to Allen's side. Lavi stood behind them, looking for the noises source.  
"Timcanpy, come out. You best not show this to master, okay?" Allen asked the air, making Lenalee look around confused. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a golden flash darting around the room, before landing on Allen's head, nestled in his scruffy white hair. Lenalee's eyes widened as she studied the strange object on her friends head.  
"What is that thing?" She murmured as Lavi reached out to touch it, only to have his finger bitten by the golden ball.  
"Tim-be nice, he isn't going to hurt you. He's a friend. Lavi, Lenalee, this is Timcanpy, master's golem." Allen said, flicking the object, now confirmed to be a golem, on the...head? Tim slowly took off from Allen's head and flew over to Lenalee's, on which he landed.  
"Guess he likes you!" Allen said, beaming at her. Lenalee smiled back, leaving Lavi still trying to touch the golem who continued to attempt to remove the red-head's finger.

"Right, I'm gonna clean." Allen said, adjusting his gloves which he would remove is not for the company that he currently had.  
"I'll help too! I'm used to cleaning, since my brother makes loads of mess with his paper work." Lenalee volunteered, rolling up her sleeves. Allen resisted the urge to laugh in agreement. Komui was definitely worse than three Cross' could ever be in terms of mess.  
"And me!" Lavi grinned, holding his hand in the air like a primary school child would.  
"That's really kind of you but I could never..." Allen was cut off by Lenalee's hand being held up in front of him.  
"No, we're helping. Just tell us what to do." She said seriously before smiling at him. Allen merely sighed in defeat. He couldn't argue with her, or anyone, no matter what he did. So they ended up helping anyway.

**2nd August, 12:13**

"Allen. Can I ask a question?" Lenalee inquired to the white haired boy on his hands and knees, scrubbing at a stain in the carpet, the fourth that very day. Allen looked over at Lenalee who was currently picking up bottles.  
"Yeah, sure, what?" Allen asked as he glanced over at Lavi who was trying to catch a now ash covered Tim. The golem had decided it would be fun to knock over all the ash trays so Lavi was on bath duty.  
"Why are you still wearing gloves? I mean, they're soaked from being in the water." Lenalee asked softly, holding up Allen's dripping right hand. Thank God it wasn't the left hand Allen thought to himself.  
"Yeah, come to think of it, I've never seen you without gloves on. Why is that?" Lavi piped in as he grabbed the blackened gold by it's tail.  
"I have bad blood circulation in my hands, so I have to keep them warm. I guess I forgot to take them off though." Allen responded with a lie he had told to many a person. Lenalee nodded, buying into it, however Lavi frowned at Allen, causing a discomfort to form in the air until Lavi spoke.  
"You sure that's the reason?" Lavi interrogated. Allen nodded, before resuming his scrubbing. Deciding to let it go, Lavi also went back to work, proceeding to dunk the struggling golem into a bucket of warm, soapy water, turning the suds from fluffy white, to grey.

**2nd August, 18:02**

"And just what the hell do we have here?" The voice of doom sounded in the doorway. Allen cursed under his breath. He thought they would be safe in his room. A guilty looking Tim (if golem's could indeed look guilty) flitted behind Cross. They had been caught.

* * *

Is this what they call...a cliffhanger?

Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If I wasn't so damn tired (even though it's only 10PM, what the hell is wrong with me?!) I would proceed to write the next chapter now. But, I don't think I will, sorry. :(

By the way, as a quick note, what opinions do you have on pairings. I'm thinking about trying to incorporate some but I don't know who with who. So...suggestions maybe?

As usual, please review. I have discovered that I really like getting them. But, it's up to you, because I still won't make you.

Until next time...  
Chickaboo3000 out!


	6. Innocent people have dark sides too

Okay, so Chapter 6 is up!

It's early, I can't believe I'm awake, and I'm at my desk on my tiny laptop already.

Thank you again to all you lovely people who followed, favourited and reviewed!  
You guys are my inspiration to get up early and start writing!

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I don't think I've ever wrote so much in one sitting!

As usual, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. And I never will.

* * *

**2nd August, 18:02**

They had been caught.

Cross stormed into the room, the scent of liquor, cigarette smoke and women's perfume wrapped around him like a cloak that billowed out when he moved, the odour whipping around the room. Needless to say that Lenalee looked terrified of the tall, red haired man, whilst Lavi stared up at him with a blank expression on his face.  
"Allen, is that your master then?" Lavi asked. Everyone in the room froze to look at Lavi, including the raging general. Lenalee and Allen just gaped at him, whilst Cross looked at the boy with a perplexed look on his face, before he broke into a dark grin.  
"Who's the idiot? Cross asked, gesturing to Lavi who sat there looking offended.  
"Master! That's rude!" Allen stated, looking horrified at his master's snide comment.  
"My house. I can say what I like." Cross retaliated, fixing an icy stare on his student. Lenalee watched as Allen glared back, his silver/grey eyes darker than she could have ever imagined they would look.  
"Anyway, I thought I said no to doing anything today, did I not?" Cross stated, as he looked between the three teens sat on the floor, one looking scared, one still looking upset about being called an idiot in such a blunt way and of course, one with a defensive stare that said he meant business.  
"No, you said that I couldn't go out, you never said anything about not being able to do anything." Allen retaliated only to receive a harsh slap to the side of his face.

"That insolence is what is going to get you kicked out of this house, idiot apprentice." Cross growled. Lenalee looked to Allen, checking he was okay, and was shocked to see that even as his cheek glowed red, he had not allowed his gaze to falter. He remained calm in the situation.  
"Fine, do what you want." Allen scowled before he sighed in defeat, knowing he had no more answers.  
"You win master. What's my punishment?" Allen questioned dryly. His master smirked.  
"Well, I'm being chased down by certain places so hazard a guess." Came the reply.  
"Yes, sir." Allen sighed, making his master grin before leaving the room.  
"You had better not be up here when I come back up." the general finished and swept out of the room.

**2nd August, 19:25**

"You guys really don't have to come, you know?" Allen said, discreetly hinting that he wanted both Lavi and Lenalee to leave. He definitely did not want them to see what would unfold when they arrived at his destination.  
"Nah, we wanna know what this 'work' is. Cause you're too young for a job...I think..." Lavi grinned, springing off Allen's shoulders. However, his last point aroused a question in Lenalee.  
"Allen, how old exactly are you?" She asked, looking at him with her head tilted sideways in the way a confused dog would.  
"About fifteen." Allen responded. His answer bought about more questions in the girls head.  
"About? What do you mean 'about'?" Lenalee questioned.  
"I don't really know but my adoptive father said that I should have been about seven when I met him." Allen replied, a distant look crossing his features and lingering in his eyes.  
"Your adoptive father?" Lavi entered, poking his head over Allen's shoulder.  
"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it right now. Besides, we're almost there." Allen said, realising that he had failed miserably to get Lavi and Lenalee to leave. Great. Now he was probably going to scare them with his 'dark side'.

"Allen...you work here?" Lenalee's eyes widened as she studied the gaudy bar that Allen had stopped outside.  
"For now. You can leave if you don't want to come inside. I don't want to go in either." Allen sighed bitterly.  
"No, were coming with you! What's so bad about this job that you're trying to get rid of us?" Lavi chirped. Allen's face paled considerably at his comment, before he set of walking towards the door of the bar. He was stopped at the door by a pair of tall bouncers complete with black suits and glasses.  
"No kids allowed. Go home boy." One said.  
"I'm here to settle Cross Marian's debts, sir. He apologizes for his lateness." Allen said innocently. Lavi stood, confused the the conversation that was taking place.  
"Marian's pupil! Well, he owes £2580 as of late so..." said the second.  
"I don't currently have any money. I was hoping that we could find...other ways to settle this." Allen replied in the same tone as before. Lavi wondered why Allen was acting in such a way but put the thought to the back of his mind when he, Lenalee and Allen were ferried around the back of the bar and through a back entrance. Something told the red-head that this was going to be interesting.

**2nd August, 19:58**

"Call!" Allen smiled as he fanned his card hand out on the table, revealing a perfect Royal Straight Flush yet again, shocking not only all the undefeated adults at the table whom he was playing against, but also an unsuspecting Lenalee and Lavi who sat on chairs either side of him. Lavi, who had been watching the game of poker that had unfolding between the white haired boy renowned for his terrible luck and the three fully grown men sitting across from him, noted that the older group had not won a single game. And they had played several games, so many in fact that Allen was roughly one hand away from repaying the bar and gaining extra money. Lenalee was in an awestruck state, wondering how Allen was winning so perfectly.  
"Oi Allen, what's going on? I thought you were supposed to have bad luck." No reply came so he merely watched as the new game was dealt. Lavi noted Allen's terrible hand and assumed there was no way in hell that he could possibly win without...wait...

Lavi narrowed his eyes as Allen moved his left hand down to the unused cards in the deck and quickly, and almost invisibly due to the speed of the movement, slipped a few cards out from in his long sleeve before settling them into his own hand.  
"Call!" Allen practically sang out as he presented his spread of four of a kind. The other three men groaned and pushed the last of the money over the table, before Allen handed the money required to repay the bar back to the men.  
"Here's what I owe." Allen said, standing up and bowing civilly. Then, he turned, smiling at his friends, before they exited the way they came, leaving Allen's opponents fuming at their losses.

**2nd August, 20:22**

"Allen! That was amazing! How did you do that?" Lenalee cried, springing with adrenaline from being out, at almost night, playing poker in rundown alleyway bars. Well, watching at least.  
"The little bugger was cheating, wasn't he?" Lavi smirked, punching Allen in the arm playfully. Allen's face darkened with a smile, only for a second before it lightened up again. Lavi could practically see the horns protruding from his head and the dark aura surrounding the boy. Creepy, he thought.  
"Just a little. I never loose at cards." Allen admitted sweetly. Lenalee looked surprised, both at the fact that she hadn't noted and the fact that the innocent Allen had, indeed, cheated.  
"Allen! I didn't realise you were like that!" Lenalee gasped at him, making both Allen and Lavi burst out laughing.  
"Right, well, if you want to tag along again, then I've got more places to go." Allen said as he continued to walk down the tacky LED lit streets.  
"I'm in!" Grinned Lavi, walking alongside Allen, linking onto his arm still smirking.  
"Me too!" Lenalee giggled, grabbing Allen's other arm. The three of them set off down the street and into the dusk falling upon the summery sky.

* * *

Yeah, cheesy ending but best I could do. I'm going to attempt to post another chapter ASAP so stay tuned, it'll hopefully be uploaded before I go to sleep.

So, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you review, cause they give me the inspiration to keep on typing :D

So until next time...  
Chickaboo3000 out!


	7. Long nights, early mornings and brothers

In my last chapter, I said I had written it early. Correction. I _started_ writing it early, but finished writing it late. Didn't notice until now. Whoops.

Moving on...Welcome to chapter seven of 'The Darkness is Inevitable'!  
Two chapters in one day is great and all, but can I get three?  
All depends on tiredness, motivation, ideas, battery life and whether or not my hands, eyes and brain need a break from typing.

But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here we go.  
Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. If I did, I wouldn't have to do all these disclaimers.

* * *

**3rd August, 03:47**

Lenalee had to admit, this gambling business had really taken it out of her, and she hadn't even been the one handling the cards. And Allen had told her that he did this more nights than not, so he was either attuned to the lack of sleep or bloody knackered constantly. They had decided on staying at Allen's house that night, mainly because it was closer, but additionally because all three of them smelt as bad as Cross did on a good day. Lenalee knew full well that she couldn't go home with such a scent clinging to her clothes since her brother would question it and Lavi merely did not want to go home and be left out of the party as he had called it. After arriving back at Allen's house and finding the general passed out on the sofa mumbling women's names in his sleep (at which point Allen had made some comment about him being disgraceful), Lenalee had been offered some spare clothes to sleep in for the night so her own could be washed, which she gladly accepted, whereas Lavi had opted to remain in his own clothing, regardless of the stench.  
"Allen, no offence but I doubt they'd be long enough, with you so short." Lavi had remarked  
"I'm not short! You're just tall!" Allen had retaliated, an annoyed look on his face that had made Lenalee giggle.

Allen had additionally offered the bed to Lenalee, her being the lady, who had declined, claiming that it was wrong to make both Allen and Lavi sleep on the floor just because of her gender, so the three of them had ended up wrapped in blankets and lying on Allen's mattress and the odd cushion here and there. It was definitely the most embarrassing sleeping arrangement that Lenalee had ever partaken in to say the least. She lay between the two boys, which she had indeed opted to do herself, Allen on her left and Lavi on her right. The pair of them were flat out in mere seconds, whereas she couldn't fall asleep for a while, probably due to both the unfamiliarity of the space she was in, or the fact she was between a pair of teenage boys. Suddenly, Lavi turned in his sleep, making Lenalee jump, however looking at his, she was rather disturbed by his slightly perverse expression. Probably dreaming about a curvy blonde girl, knowing him. She then looked over to Allen, who hadn't moved yet. He looked utterly peaceful, innocent and silent, his white hair framing his relaxed face. Lenalee, for some reason, found herself blushing, and so torn her gaze away and attempted to get some sleep.

**3rd August, 12:43**

Lenalee stirred from her slumber, yawning and stretching as she sat up from where she had been sleeping. Allen and Lavi sat on the floor a short distance away, playing cards, Lavi sulking in defeat whilst Allen beamed at his obvious victory. Lenalee made a clear mental note never to play card games with Allen.  
"Ah, the princess finally awakens!" Lavi grinned as he glanced over to a giggling Lenalee.  
"Ah, morning Lenalee! Did you sleep well?" Allen asked her, smiling at the girl. Lenalee nodded. To say she had been on the floor all night, well...morning, she had indeed slept well.  
"What time is it?" Lenalee asked as she began to crawl over to them.  
"'Bout quarter to one, give or take." Lavi replied, looking at the clock on Allen's desk.  
"What!? That late?!" Lenalee asked, shocked at the time.  
"Yeah. Allen and I have been up for ages. You missed out on cleaning duty again, Allen getting chased with a hammer because were still here, breakfast...which by the way, Allen could win eating contests. I haven't a clue how he's so bloody small." Lavi said, laughing at the memory of Allen at breakfast. Lenalee tilted her head to the side, confused, but brushed it off and sat beside the two males who had resumed their game.

**3rd August, 14:56**

After Lenalee had showered and dressed back in the clothes she had been wearing the previous day, which no longer smelt like stale alcohol and smoke and instead of fresh linen, Allen had offered to join the two of them in heading home. Lavi had been dropped off first, resulting in him being kicked by Bookman for not calling to say where he was. After leaving a very disorientated Lavi, Allen had walked Lenalee back to her house. Lenalee couldn't really understand why, but as they began to walk away alone her face flared red as it had done the night before.  
"Lenalee? Are you okay? Do you have a fever or something? Your face is all red." Allen asked her, worry washing over his features, noticing the blush on her face.  
"Yes! I'm fine!" Lenalee insisted, smiling at the concerned white haired boy. Allen didn't seem convinced, however seemed to brush it off all the same. Upon arrival at the house, Lenalee had warned Allen of Komui's antics when it came to guys, and Allen had nervously laughed, the image of Komui with a chainsaw fitting in perfectly in his mind. But before Lenalee had even said goodbye to Allen, Komui was at the door, a large drill in his hands.  
"Allen Walker." Komui said bluntly.  
"Komui, sir." Allen replied civilly.  
"What have you been doing with my-mph...!" Lenalee covered Komui's mouth before he could say anymore.  
"He hasn't done anything! Sorry Allen, he does the same with Lavi. Thanks for walking me home." Lenalee grinned.  
"You're welcome, Lenalee. See you soon!" Allen replied, flashing her one of his trademark smiles, making Lenalee go red again. Luckily, it went unnoticed by both her brother and Allen.  
"Yeah, see you!" She smiled, waving him off as he set off for home. If he could remember how to get home...

* * *

And there we have it. Not too much action but...

There's suggested pairing! Did people pick that up? Although certain people wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a blush and a temperature if it hit them over the head with a bloody baseball bat. Not naming anyone.  
*cough*Allen*cough*

So, until next chapter...  
Chickaboo3000 out!


	8. Some things are way worse than they look

Chapter eight is finished! Third chapter of the day, holy moley!  
AND...Happy Star Wars Day!  
I've literally just realised now that it is indeed May the Fourth.

The idea for this chapter came from Sherwood Forest where I have been walking today with my little King Charles Spaniel if anyone cares.

So anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. If I did, I would have a decent light to write in and actually be able to see the keyboard.

* * *

**4th August, 09:36**

"..Yes. Send Allen to headquarters as soon as he can get there." Komui droned down the phone. He really didn't feel like working today, and much less with the white haired brat who had stole his Lenalee for a whole night AND bought her back smiling. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Lenalee come in with his morning coffee, her face hosting a perplexed expression. Had she just heard Allen's name mentioned in a phone call?  
"Brother...?" She asked quietly. Komui jumped, spinning round to see Lenalee standing behind him with a flask of coffee that he always took with him to work.  
"Lenalee! How long have you been there?" Komui said, a nervous smile on his face, concerned that Lenalee may have heard his conversation to General Cross Marian about Allen's next mission.  
"Not long at all brother. Here's your coffee. See you after work." And she turned and left the room. Maybe she didn't hear Komui thought as he continued to get ready for work.

**4th August, 11:59**

"Hello? Allen." Lenalee asked as her friend picked up the phone.  
"Good morning Lenalee." Allen replied cheerily, though Lenalee could detect a hint of tiredness in his voice.  
"Allen, are you busy today because I was wondering if you wanted to meet up?" Lenalee requested, although her true intentions were to determine whether or not Allen was indeed who Komui had been talking about on the phone.  
"Sorry Lenalee, I'm kind of busy right now." Allen answered. It was at that moment that Lenalee realised that she could hear wind rushing through the speaker and Allen's breath. So she could hazard a guess that he was running.  
"Why, where are you?" Lenalee asked, sure that whatever Komui had meant by 'send Allen to headquarters', this was the result of it.  
"I'm in the field, the one near where I live with all the trees and...LOOK OUT!" Allen's answer was cut short with the sound of an explosion.  
"Sorry Lenalee, I'm sure you heard that and will want an explanation but I'm going to have to call you back." Allen said quickly before the phone went dead. Well, at least she knew where he was now.

**4th August,** **12:36**

Lenalee arrived at the gates of the field, only to find it blocked off by two men in brown coats complete with hoods. The pair of them wore huge rucksacks with telephones strapped to them.  
"Sorry miss, no entry to civilians." One of them informed her, stopping her in her tracks.  
"But my friend is in there!" Lenalee cried.  
"Sorry, our bosses orders. There's currently a situation in there that we are trying to resolve. I can assure you, your friend is not in there." The same man said, patting her on the head, the action angering Lenalee. Suddenly, two people emerged from the trees to the west of the field, one dressed the same way as the two goons stopping Lenalee was being carried, whilst the one carrying him was wearing a black hooded coat. The two ran straight up to the gate, making those in front of her turn in shock.  
"He's only unconscious. He hit his head on a tree. It's a level two akuma, god damn! All of them are!" Panted the one in black. Lenalee immediately recognized the voice, but before she could say anything, she noticed the blood on the brown coat.  
"Hey! I don't mean to butt in but if he's only unconscious, what's with all the blood on him?" Lenalee piped in. The hood of the black coat fell back, revealing a bewildered Allen with a slice on his cheek.  
"Lenalee?! What are you doing here?" Allen asked, his eyes wide, but Lenalee could only focus on the cut on his face.  
"Allen! You're bleeding!" She said in a worried tone.  
"This one's nothing, heh. Well, back to work! Watch Toma for me, okay?" Allen said smiling at Lenalee, before running off again.

**4th August, 13:14**

Toma had woken up about half an hour after Allen had gone back to the forest.  
"Where is Sir Walker?" He had asked. When told where Allen was, his eyes looked shocked, or even scared.  
"There are at least 20 level two akuma in there!" Toma had said to the other two men, that Lenalee now knew were called finders. What they did, she still hadn't the foggiest idea. Come to think of it, she didn't know what an akuma was either, but she hadn't dwelt upon the fact. Toma had insisted that he went back in to help Allen, but his legs would not allow it, so another finder, the one who had initially spoke to her, named Doug, had gone in his stead. Doug had returned with Allen after ten minutes, Allen with his arm over the finders shoulder for support. Once they had got close enough, Lenalee ran straight to him.  
"Allen! Are you okay!" she cried in panic. Allen smiled at her softly.  
"It's not as bad as it looks. I swear!" Allen justified, still looking at her concerned face.  
"I appreciate the concern though."  
Lenalee didn't understand why, but she ended up crying. She threw herself at him, both of them ending up on the floor, not that either of them really cared.

**4th August, 14:10**

Lenalee had ended up helping Allen limp home, whilst the finders had gone back to headquarters, Doug carrying Toma and the other finder carrying Toma's rucksack. Once they had arrived, they were greeted by Cross.  
"You're filthy again, idiot apprentice, and you have a girl helping you walk. Well done, weakling." Cross taunted. Allen couldn't even be bothered to get mad and just brushed the insult off.  
"Okay, whatever." Allen had responded before he and Lenalee had traipsed up the stairs. In Allen's room, Lenalee had watched Allen as he stitched himself up with practiced ease. He had a slash to his hip, one on his face and a particularly deep one on his left leg. Allen made some comment about how he always managed to hurt his leg somehow. After letting Lenalee use the shower for the second time in two days, Allen took a turn. Whilst he was in the shower, Lenalee discovered a glowing green object in the inside pocket. Gently, she pulled it out and held it in her two palms. It was warm to the touch and holding it felt somehow...natural. She didn't even notice Allen return five minutes later, then leave again.

Then he returned with Cross. Lenalee looked up from the ball and at the pair in the doorway, both smiling slighty. Cross stepped forward.  
"Miss Lee, I think you may be an host for the innocence."

* * *

Right. No more. I'm done for today. It's midnight and I'm going to bed.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
And did anyone notice the forest bit. It was kinda discreet I guess but yeah, it was there!

So, until next time, Chickaboo3000 out!


	9. Waiting is the time to think Or sleep

God damn it is way to early.

Hi and welcome to chapter nine of 'The Darkness is Inevitable."

I don't really have anything to say right now, except for I'm sorry to those who dislike the pairing, but it's the one that most people wanted. I hope you won't stop reading because of it!

Thank you, once again to followers, favorites, reviewers and anyone viewing this in general. You give me fuel to type.

So, enough rambling from me, go read this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. However I do own what I myself have bought. Nine volumes of the manga that rendered me penniless, a rose cross necklace and a copy of some sheet music for the musician's score.

* * *

**4th August, 15:20**

"Miss Lee, I think you may be a host for the innocence." Cross had informed her. After that, he began rambling on about akuma and innocence before finally asking if she wanted to be an exorcist. The simple sounding question had confused her to no end. An exorcist? Weren't they supposed to be mythical? She remembered reading once that an exorcist was a person, usually some kind of priest or nun, who could vanquish demons. So initially, she hadn't bought into it. It wasn't until Allen had told her to accompany him to a place called the Black Order that she began to believe in what she had been told.

The Black Order was located in a large office block at the edge of the city centre. Upon entering, Allen had taken Lenalee down in a lift to the third basement level where he said Komui's office was. Hearing her brothers name mentioned, Lenalee stopped. Her brother worked here? After realising that Allen was waiting for her, she jogged to catch up, only to run straight into a tall male with long dark blue hair.  
"Watch it. Geeze women are so..." The person began to say when Allen stopped him.  
"Kanda. Be nice, if you're indeed capable of understanding such a word. She's never been here before." Allen said in a polite tone, which was a complete contrast to his harsh words.  
"Shut up, Beansprout, I wasn't talking to you." the man, Kanda, spat back. Allen sighed.  
"The name is Allen! When will you learn that? It's taken well over a month you know, BaKanda." Allen replied, rolling his silver eyes in annoyance.  
"What did you call me?" Kanda fired at him. Lenalee was surprised that sparks were not flying.  
"You heard me, unless you're deaf and stupid. Anyway, unlike you, I have stuff to do. Let's go, Lenalee." Allen said, making Lenalee nod and follow him. As they walked away, Lenalee heard Kanda mutter something about gutting the beansprout, but decided not to press the matter.

Before long, the two arrived at a large, wooden door that looked like it belonged in the 19th Century. Allen knocked once before entering. Inside the room was a old sofa, a huge bookcase and a barely decipherable desk that was hidden among the clutter of paperwork and cobwebs. And stuck in it all was Komui, asleep on the desk. A line of people in lab coats stood near the desk while one of them shook Komui to try and wake him up.  
"Chief. Wake up. Chief." he was saying. Suddenly, without warning, Lenalee walked up to the desk and lent right up to his ear. In a stage whisper, she said.  
"Brother, I'm getting married." No one in the room had ever seen Komui move so fast after those words had been said.  
"Lenalee! How could you!" Komui cried as he clung to his sister, then realised that everyone was staring at the two of them.  
"That was...effective." Allen muttered from where he had been standing. Komui looked up and glared at the boy, with malice being an understatement written in his stare.  
"Why is my Lenalee here? With you?" Komui said in a dangerous tone.  
"I got the innocence and I bought her here to be tested by Hevlaska, because it reacted to her." Allen said quickly, wanting to avoid having hardback books tossed at his head.

**4th August, 17:12**

Allen sat in Komui's office with Reever on the worn out chair that faced the desk. Allen was waiting for Hevlaska's verdict, which he guessed was that Lenalee could in fact synchronize with the innocence, judging by the fact that she and her brother had been gone so long. Reever, on the other hand, was sat beside a tall pile of paper that needed approval. The other members of the science division had long since left due to boredom, or the fact they actually wanted to sleep that night. Both Allen and Reever lent against one of the chairs arms, head propped on hand and half asleep, Allen exhausted from his mission, whilst Reever was tired from work in general.

Lenalee and Komui had been gone for almost two hours, so by the process of mental trial and error, Allen amused that Lenalee was of the equipment type innocence users meaning that she would have an item to use that was infused with innocence in order to fight, as opposed to a parasitic type like himself who used his scaly, red left hand that could shift between weapons according to his emotions to fight. Assuming that was the case, Allen believed Lenalee to be lucky. Parasite types were directly attached to ones body, therefore could be a bit unwieldy at times.

At the moment that thought crossed his mind, the wooden doors behind him swung open to reveal a grinning Lenalee and a distraught looking Komui who was clearly trying to disguise the fact that he was concerned for his sister's safety with a smile, however fake it looked. Both Allen and Reever snapped out of their daydream like trances to watch as Lenalee bounced over wearing a pair of new shoes, which Allen immediately deduced to be her innocence in weaponized form.  
"You and Cross were right, Allen, I am a host." She grinned, showing off her shoes.  
"She needs to see Johnny for measurements for a uniform. Oh, and while you're over there, I think your new one is finished Allen." Komui droned, pointing towards the science department. Lenalee practically dragged Allen through to Johnny, leaving Komui and Reever to wonder why she was so excited about being an exorcist.

* * *

So, I started writing early and didn't finish until the afternoon. I have writing commitment issues.  
Well, either that or the idea of finishing reading the 'Black Cat' manga was way too appealing whilst I was writing, and then I forgot...heh.

Anyway, Kanda was in this chapter. Yay!  
Probably OOC though because I've never wrote him before. Like the rest of them.

So, hope you enjoyed reading, although I think this is probably one of the worst chapter's I've written, so sorry about that.

But please review and stuff! You don't have to, but it would be much appreciated if you did!

Until next time,  
Chickaboo3000 out!


	10. New jobs come with benefits and flaws

And we've hit double figures in the chapter count!  
So welcome to chapter ten!

First off, I want to apologize to all those who I told that this chapter would have been up yesterday. Some stuff happened and I wasn't able to get to the computer because of it. So, it isn't due to me being lazy that this chapter is later than I initially said, but either way, I'm sorry.

Next, I want to thank all of you lovely people who have followed this story, favourited it and even reviewed it. It's because of you this reached chapter ten and that it's not still on chapter three or something.

Geeze. That sounded kind of sappy, didn't it? Bugger... *Hides in corner.*

So, with that said, off you go and read!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**4th August, 18:13**

All eyes watched as the new exorcist stood in the centre of the science department of the Black Order and was measured for her uniform. Lenalee Lee had managed to stand still long enough to be measured. She didn't know whether she was more excited or scared about the situation that she had been dropped in. Since being told about the Akuma, the Millennium Earl and the clan of Noah by Komui and her visit to Hevlaska, who to say the least had terrified her at first, her mind had been racing. An exorcist, she had always thought, was an occupation only used in the distant past when people had no other logical explanation of where a misfortune stemmed from, however after being kitted out with her innocence by the name of the Dark Boots, she was beginning to believe it, especially since all the people in this organisation supported the view.

However, Lenalee was still uneasy. Komui had looked...somewhat upset when she had been confirmed to be an accomodator for the innocence. As he had spoken about her new duty in the Holy War that was quickly falling upon them, and about the dangers of the job with a face full of fear, whether it be for her safety or her mind, and a nervous attitude had settled in her heart. Yet after being told of those who she would come to call comrades, the finders, the scientists and the other exorcists, Lenalee had slowly felt her fear wear away, being slowly replaced with the excitement that she now possessed. Not only would she be fighting for the sake of the world, but she would be alongside people who could be respected for doing the same.

So upon meeting back up with Allen, whom she assumed was an exorcist due to being dressed differently to the finders who were garbed in brown when she had seen him at the field earlier that day (although she was yet to see his anti-akuma weapon. Was he a parasitic or an equipment type accomodator?), she had dragged him through to the fabled Johnny Gill of the Science Department to be measured for her uniform, ready to be fitted out and fulfill her new found calling. Allen had left shortly after they had arrived to change into his new uniform that Johnny had made him, seeing as he had been using a coat that was pretty ragged, Lenalee had noticed. It wasn't long before he returned, dressed a black coat, similar to his last but yet slightly different. One change was the silver cross on the back, the colour of which matched Allen's eyes...wait, why was Lenalee noticing that as a comparison.

Allen approached Johnny, who was scribbling down a design for Lenalee's uniform, and Lenalee, who was watching Johnny from over his shoulder. Somehow hearing Allen approaching, the scientist looked up.  
"Ah! Allen! I forgot your gloves! Here." Johnny said, handing over a pair of crisp, whit gloves.  
"Thank you Johnny, sorry for the trouble." Allen apologized, removing the glove from his right hand and switching it out, pocketing his old one. He studied the glove on his left hand as if it was something new to him. Lenalee notice and tilted her head to one side at the other teens action.  
"Aren't you going to change that one Allen?" she asked in curiosity. Allen snapped from his daze.  
"Er...well...I don't..." Allen began. Lenalee frowned. Was his left hand the reason he always wore gloves and long sleeved shirts?  
"Allen doesn't like people seeing that hand." Johnny inputted quietly.  
"Why don't you, Allen?" Lenalee asked, glancing between Johnny and Allen.

Then, Allen sighed and he pulled off his left glove, revealing his reddened hand imbued with a shining, green cross of innocence central to the back of it.  
"I'm of the parasitic type, so the innocence has taken over my arm. I cover it up for...personal reasons." Allen said as he revealed the mechanical arm to his surprised friend, before slipping on his new glove and stashing away the other one. Allen was shocked to see that Lenalee was in fact smiling at him, a reaction his exposed arm had never gotten him once before. Confused, he was about to ask why she was smiling, when she chirped...  
"So, you are an exorcist! That makes us comrades!" Lenalee grinned. At first, Allen had no idea what to say. He merely looked at Johnny, who returned the stare, before both of them burst out laughing.  
"What's the joke? I don't get it!" Lenalee frowned.  
"You're just so animated about this, aren't you?" Allen laughed. "Come on, I'll show you around the order." Lenalee merely nodded and followed Allen, absentmindedly wondering when she could go on a mission, hopefully with him.

**4th August, 21:01**

Lavi was bored. He had been trying to reach Allen and Lenalee all afternoon, but he hadn't been able to. Just what the hell were they doing? he wondered. Were they together or-  
Lavi's phone suddenly buzzed in his hand. He lifted the device to his eye and checked his messages. One from Allen. Finally, it took him long enough to answer.

**Received: **Hey Lavi, sorry about the late reply. I was busy.

**Sent: **It's okay, Al, what you been doing?

**Received: **I had work to do.

**Sent: **What work? Are you with Lenalee?

**Received: **Something for Master. And no. Why?

**Sent: **Cards again? And haven't been able to contact her either.

**Received: **Maybe try again? She might be free now?

**Sent: **Yeah, maybe. So, you want to meet up tomorrow?

**Received: **Sorry Lavi, I can't. I'm going to France for Cross and won't be back until after the 7th.

**Sent: **Seriously!? Like alone? Well, I hope you have fun! I'll ask Lena instead.

**Received: **Yeah, okay. I need an early night. I'm leaving early tomorrow.

**Sent: **Alright Al. Keep in touch with me while your there, okay? I've not been to France before. G'night!

**Received: **Night Lavi. Sorry again.

**5th August, 05:17**

Lenalee bolted up in bed as a knock at the door rang through the house. Quickly, she checked the clock. Nearly twenty past five. She'd overslept! Disregarding the fact she was still in her night clothes, she ran to the door, knowing that Komui wouldn't have heard it. Unlocking the door, she was met by a tired looking Allen with a clothing bag in his hands.  
"Morning Lenalee. Picked this up for you. You only just woke up?" Allen asked, as he scanned Lenalee's attire, a rouge forming on both of their cheeks. Allen held out the outfit, which Lenalee took before pulling Allen inside and closing the door.  
"Go wait in the front room, I won't be long." Lenalee smiled with a yawn before running back upstairs to dress.

* * *

And I'm done with this chapter!  
I'm quite proud that I wrote this chapter after my piano lesson, because usually I can't concentrate afterwards to save my life.

By the way...Who's watching the new 24? Anyone?

Anyway, people please work your magic and review and stuff. Don't if it's a hassle but it'd be awesome if you did.  
Chapter eleven will be up real soon. Hopefully.

So, until next time...  
Chickaboo3000 out!


	11. A trip that ends at memory lane

Hello! And welcome back to 'The Darkness is Inevitable'!

So, thank you once again to those who reviewed, favourited and followed the last chapter! It's appreciated.  
I'm also led to believe that yesterday was someone's birthday, so Happy late Birthday to **hetalia43v3r**!

So...I have a feeling this chapter is going to be a bit weaker description wise, because I'm tired and my concentration is so-so to say the least.

But either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
And I forgot this last chapter so I'll put it in now!  
Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a **FAN**fiction.

* * *

**5th August, 05:22**

Allen stood in Lenalee's house studying the photographs out of curiosity. However, when Lenalee walked back to meet him, dressed in her uniform consisting of a patent jacket, scandalously short skirt and of course her Dark Boots, Allen was gazing intently at a picture depicting her and Komui with her parents.  
"That's us before my parents were killed." Lenalee stated, walking over to him. Allen's head snapped round immediately at hearing her voice.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry! It's just...you look so happy." He said apologetically. Lenalee smiled.  
"No, it's fine. I've always liked that picture. It's the only one of all of my family together that we still have." Lenalee explained, picking up the photograph. Allen smiled back, glad that he hadn't offended her. They stood there for a minute, both thinking to themselves before Allen broke the silence.  
"Lenalee...we need to go. We're going to miss the train." Allen said quietly. Lenalee snapped out of her daze.  
"Oh right! Sorry! Let's go!" Lenalee replied as they made for the door.

**5th August, 05:49**

"Wait. We're jumping onto the train!?" Lenalee exclaimed as she and Allen stood on the top of a train bridge over a of a signal.  
"Apparently the Order has always boarded this way, but I imagine boarding a steam train was easier. That's why we use the bridge near the signal, because the train briefly stops here." Allen replied, trying to calm the now hyperventilating Lenalee down. Suddenly, the hiss of the trains engine could be heard below them.  
"Quick! We need to go! Now!" Allen cried, grabbing Lenalee's hand and pulling her towards the edge of the bridge and onto the ledge. From past experience, he knew they only had mere seconds before the train would shoot off after it stopped. As it halted, he tugged the girls hand and they fell together, Allen landing neatly on the trains roof, with Lenalee landing in a slightly unorthodox manner beside him. Allen led her to the skylight and told her to hold on tight as the train flew off the mark. Lenalee bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming out whilst Allen wrestled with the cover on the skylight.  
"Hah! Got it!" he grinned as he offered out his hand to Lenalee. "Ladies first" Lenalee took his hand and slid into the train, scooting out of the way for Allen to drop inside too.

Suddenly, they were approached by a warden.  
"You two! Did you just come from the roof?" He asked, frowning at them like a parent would a naughty child. Allen merely pointed at his Rose Cross on his chest and wardens expression changed.  
"Right this way, mister, miss." He said, gesturing for them to follow. Lenalee's expression had also changed from one of shock to one of confusion. After seeing the badge that she and Allen wore, the warden had lead them into none other than the first class car and given them a personal booth.  
"He let us on because the Order has affiliations everywhere." Allen answered Lenalee's perplexed expression. She smiled in realisation as the pair of them took their seats.

**5th August, 8:42**

Lenalee hated boats. She had never let anyone know but she really disliked the concept. A vessel floating atop the waves. Look what happened to the Titanic! It wasn't that she was afraid of them, but his hatred of the form of transportation probably stemmed back from when she was younger and she accidentally pushed herself into the water without the oars on a small, wooden boat. Lenalee had been forced to swim back to shore, where her brother had proceeded to smirk at her soggy form before helping her to dry herself. So it wasn't that she had a fear of the boat, she just didn't want to get stranded again. She didn't intend on telling Allen that though.

After taking the train down to Dover, home to many a white chalk cliff, Allen and Lenalee had boarded a ferry bound for Calais in France. After getting off the phone to Komui, Lenalee informed Allen that a finder was awaiting their arrival at the Dover port with a car. And sure enough, he had been there, a finder by the name of Ryan. He had taken them aboard the ferry in one of the Orders borrowed cars, this one being a black Renault. The Order lacked in decent cars, Allen thought. On board, Allen and Lenalee had sat down in one of the Cafe's and ordered drinks. A coffee for Lenalee and a tea for Allen. Ryan had disappeared somewhere so the two were left alone.

Since boarding the train, they hadn't spoken much. On the train, the both of them had fallen asleep, and additionally the pair had been half asleep whilst searching for Ryan. However, after a caffeine endued wake up call, the two found conversation natural. But, much to Allen's dismay, they ended up going back to the topic of earlier that morning before the ferry even set off. The topic of parents and their past.

And that was how the two of them ended up knowing more about the other than before.

* * *

Chapter eleven is done!  
So it had little action or anything, just lengthy paragraphs about travelling. Urg. I hate transportation. Any kind. This chapter was horrible to right solely for that reason. I can practically feel the motion. *shudders*

So hope you enjoyed it! And I hope to hear what you think about the story so far.  
Please review or whatever you do. I'd love opinions! But if it's a hassle, don't bother. I won't set Kanda on you. Not making any promises about Tim though...

So, until next time!  
Chickaboo3000 out!


	12. Tragic back-stories for simple filler

Oh my God, I am a disgrace of a writer. I haven't updated in a week and that's really bad for me.  
I'm usually as punctual as I can be!

My excuse is partially because I had the dreaded writers block, however it was mostly because I'm a lazy arse and couldn't be bothered to write anything.  
Let's just call it lack of inspiration, okay...?

It hopefully won't happen again. But I can't guarantee anything.  
But if it does, after a week, start spamming the hell out of me...That should get another chapter up.

My apologies, my readers who are hopefully still there!  
Anyway, those of you who are still there, welcome to chapter 12 of "The Darkness is Inevitable."

As always, a massive thanks to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story.  
Seeing them there is what has encouraged me to keep going through my 'lack of inspiration'.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, though I doubt it'll be worth the wait...knowing the tripe I spew.  
So run free and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man and I don't want to, too much commitment.

* * *

**5th August, 09:00**

"You know, I'm surprised Komui sent you out into the field so soon. You only became an exorcist yesterday." Allen had said to Lenalee, who had initially responded with silent deliberation of the fact.  
"Well, brother said that it would be the quickest way to learn. Although since our parents passed on, he's been...let's say protective of me." Lenalee replied.  
"Yeah, we all got that vibe. Even when none of us knew you we did." Allen muttered.  
"What? Did he talk about me?" Lenalee asked, her head tilting to the side.  
"Mostly when he's asleep." Allen came back. At that comment, Lenalee's face flushed red making Allen laugh slightly, which earned him a punch in the arm from Lenalee.  
"He hasn't always been like that then?" Allen pondered aloud. Lenalee shook her head.  
"No, it was when he became my caretaker. I guess he didn't want to lose me either. That's my theory at least." she sighed, a distant look in her violet eyes. Allen smiled at the black-green haired girl in a way that made his seem trustworthy to her.

The pair sat in silence for a while, and although not initially so, it eventually began to become awkward. Allen swiftly broke the silence with a cough and a quiet, and lengthy "So..." Lenalee looked at him and he returned the stare and after about thirty seconds, they burst out laughing loudly, making all the other people in the proximity turn and stare until the pair finally calmed down.  
"Were you going to say something, Allen?" Lenalee asked after catching her breath.  
"I was hoping you would, I was just trying to break the silence." Allen admitted, smirking downwards.  
"I guessed you were. But can I ask you a question?" the girl grinned. Allen nodded.  
"Of course, ask away." He responded.  
"When did you join the order?"She questioned, a smile on her face. Allen had seen this question coming at some point, he just hadn't expected it so soon.  
"I didn't join all that long ago to be honest. I've almost been getting missions form it for a year now. But I was still the new guy until you joined yesterday." Allen replied.  
"Oh right. So, I got my innocence yesterday and I don't really know how to use it currently, but you've been using yours for nearly a year? You must be really good with it!" Lenalee beamed, but to her surprise, Allen shook his head.  
"I've had my innocence since I was born I think. I used it for the first time when I was around ten. And I had no idea what was going on either." Allen replied, his voice soft. Lenalee looked confused.  
"So you activated it and..." Allen was already shaking his head again.  
"It activated itself." Allen corrected "And then it proceeded to attack..." Allen trailed off, which perplexed Lenalee. So, what Allen was saying was that when he was ten, his innocence activated itself and attacked, presumably, an akuma regardless of his consent.

Looking back up at Allen, she saw him with a, for lack of a better word, disturbed look crossing his features. Dammit! I've made him think about something bad! Lenalee thought, kicking herself mentally. Then Allen smiled.  
"You don't need to look so concerned, you know. You didn't do anything." Allen assured her, his hand on her shoulder gently. She felt her face go red at the contact. Allen either didn't notice or was overlooking this.  
"But-" Lenalee began but Allen shook his head.  
"No. You did nothing. I was merely thinking how much easier it will be for you to save your first soul since you have all the necessary details. I assume Komui told you about the Earl, yes?" Allen said, his hand still on her shoulder.  
"Yes, he told me that the Earl was the one who created akuma out of a soul and a tragedy. That we shouldn't fall into his trap of being able to bring back the deceased, although the only sign that he exists thus far is that akuma have been cropping up and one exorcist claims to have made contact with him." Lenalee shared. Allen nodded.  
"He is back. I've seen him." Allen said simply. Lenalee's jaw dropped. Allen had seen him?  
"What's he like, personality wise I mean, I've seen sketches of what he looks like. He's...er...unique?" Lenalee quizzed.  
"He's all nice and jolly but a complete sadist to say the least." Allen explained. Lenalee nodded but said no more, Allen secretly thankful for her questions having have ceased for the time being. Change the subject, Walker, before she asked any further into past endeavors. Allen thought

"Lenalee, if you don't mind me asking, what were your parents like?" Allen asked shyly, but luckily, Lenalee didn't seem angered by the question.  
"They were the best parents I could have ever had. They always knew what was wrong before you told them, they were kind and well...you know how parents are." Lenalee grinned, her eyes sparkling with happy memories, so she didn't notice Allen's brief flicker between a smile, a sad grimace and then a smile again.  
"We were always together, but one day, we were at home and suddenly the wall burst open and this disfigured...monster, which Komui has now told me was an akuma, burst through it. It killed both my parents who held it off whilst me and my brother ran. They sacrificed themselves so we could escape. " Lenalee's gaze averted downwards and Allen looked concerned but she continued. "We escaped to this town and we've been here ever since." Lenalee finished, her voice thick with tears that now dropped onto her lap. Allen cursed inwardly for making her remember this and pulled the girl into a hug, which she accepted and cried into his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, I usually don't cry like this but..." Lenalee stopped talking. No more was needed to be said. She just stayed in Allen's arms, sobbing onto his black coat.

**5th August, 09:27**

After settling back into a composed attitude, Lenalee realised that she had been hugging Allen for God only knows how long while she had been crying. Her faced flushed at the thought and she slowly pulled away, wanting to leave the situation, but not wanting to leave the warmth. Allen had asked about the crimson colour painting her cheeks and she had playfully blamed him, saying that he had made the situation awkward, resulting in his normally pale face flaring up as well, making Lenalee giggle. Which led us to the present situation of Lenalee who was now curious about Allen's parents since he lived with Cross, who he called his master.  
"Allen...what about your parents?" Lenalee asked. Allen's face fell for a moment. There's the question we were waiting for! He thought. Before long, he shrugged.

"Don't know and I don't really care. They clearly don't care about me so why should I for them?" Allen responded dryly. Lenalee was now confused again.  
"What do you mean they don't care?" Lenalee pried.  
"They abandoned me at birth because of my deformed left arm. I couldn't move that arm at all until I was ten, the time I destroyed my first akuma." Allen came back, only really answering because he felt obliged to do so after invading Lenalee's past. Lenalee's face held an expression somewhere between curiosity and horror, probably at the realisation that Allen was an orphan almost directly from birth.  
"What happened next?" Lenalee asked, intrigued now.  
"I was at an orphanage between being born until I was about five and I couldn't stand being called a freak by a group of my own peers, so I left and lived on the street for what I assume was around two years. During that time, I was constantly referred to as a devil child and a freak. I was found by a traveler named Mana when I was seven. He adopted me and we traveled together for three years. Then, after one performance, we were on our way to the hotel we were staying at, since we didn't really have a home base, and Mana was hit by a car that had been aiming for me. A hit and runner. Mana had shoved me out of the way just in time, but he took the blow himself. The guy drove off and left me and Mana alone. A passer-by called an ambulance, but Mana was gone before it arrived. I was ten." Allen stopped for breath and to look at Lenalee, who now looked both gripped and traumatized.

"There was no funeral for Mana. No-one except for me knew he had died and he had no other family, same as me. We only had each other. He was buried at the summit of a tall hill next to a tree. I sat alone at his headstone for goodness knows how long. I had no idea what to do next. Then, He approached me. The Earl offered to bring Mana back. He convinced me everything would work out. I called Mana's soul back, making him into an akuma. He cursed me..." Allen pointed to his scar. "...and that was when my innocence first activated. It destroyed Mana, freeing his soul again. My hair turned white from the shock. It was not long after that Cross approached me, and I've been with him since." Allen concluded, topping his story off with a smile. Lenalee stared at him, astounded he could still smile after relaying all that.  
"I...I...But..." She stuttered. Allen smirked.  
"What's up?" he pondered aloud.  
"Never mind." She sighed, knowing she wound never be able to make comment on his...well...tragic past. The two watched each other, feeling closer and more open after sharing their experiences with the other. At least their teamwork would be better now. Lenalee thought as she considered the fact that people work better together if they understand the other.

Suddenly, a faint clicking snapped Lenalee out of her thoughts and she saw Allen rise to his feet, a strange cog like contraption floating over his left eye. "Akuma..." he stated.

* * *

So, longest chapter to date! Hope it was sufficient.

As regards to the back stories, I kept trying to add more to Lenalee's, but I was stuck on what to write so sorry 'bout that!

As always, do your thing and hit that follow or favourite button, or maybe even review! If you want, I won't make you.

So, until next time!  
Chickaboo3000 out!


	13. Machines and bad landings

I'M BACK! AND I'M SOMEHOW ALIVE  
So this week, I actually have an excuse, and that is the dreaded exam week was last week at my school.  
Which sucks.

Buuuuut...  
Now I am off for a whole week!  
Which sucks considerably less. :3

So, now I'm done making excuses, welcome to chapter thirteen of "The Darkness is Inevitable"!  
I'm glad that people are still reading!

As always, thank you to all the wonderful humans who favourited, followed and reviewed this story.  
You are awesome!

I'm in a good mood right now...  
Can you tell?

Anyway, enough of this drivel, on with the chapter.  
Go read. Please? ^_^

Disclaimer- I do not own -Man and never will. I own any optional characters that may pop up now and then because they are mine.  
However any relation between those and people who are living or dead is completely coincidental.

* * *

**5th August, 09:36**

Suddenly, a faint clicking sound snapped Lenalee out of her thoughts and she saw Allen rise to his feet, a strange, cog-like contraption floating over his left eye.  
"Akuma..." he stated. Lenalee didn't know what to be more shocked about. The fact that the mood had changed considerably at Allen's revelation, the idea that there were akuma in the first place or the mechanical object that had just appeared over Allen's eye.  
"Allen...what's that...?" Lenalee asked quietly, pointing very slowly to the cog. Allen wasn't looking fully at her as he explained to her.  
"Mana's curse allows me to see the akuma's souls that are trapped in the physical body. Granted, it's not a nice experience, but suppose it has its perks." Allen smiled in his trademark fashion. Lenalee turned his head to face her, and almost gasped at the colour of the eye. Red and black.  
"Yeah, it's quite a sight, isn't it?" Allen laughed before his face switched to a serious expression once again.  
"Not that this isn't fun and all, but there are people out on deck that are about to be attacked. Do you know how to activate your 'Dark Boots'?" Allen asked. To his dismay, Lenalee shook her head.  
"Not exactly. I was hoping you could tell me?" Lenalee questioned hopefully. Allen looked shifty.  
"I don't really know how equipment type Innocence works..." Allen muttered. Lenalee could practically see the cogs whirring (That was a bit of a crude pun...I am ashamed...) in the white haired boy's head as he attempted to thing of a solution.

"Well...how do you activate yours?" Lenalee pondered aloud.  
"I just will it to activate. Like...ask it?" Allen responded in an unsure way. "Parasitic type Innocence responds to emotion to it activates easily for me. But I guess you could try it that way?" Lenalee nodded. It was worth a shot. But just as she was about to attempt invocation, Allen pulled her out onto deck.  
"Sorry, but they're here. Six level ones and four level two's. Great." Allen said, pointing to the sky as the beasts neared the ferry.  
Allen let go of her wrist and turned to face her, his expression unreadable. Placing his hands on Lenalee's shoulders, he looked her dead in the eye, making her blush very slightly.  
"Lenalee, I need you to try and activate your Innocence now." Allen said, before releasing her and stepping back, smiling again. Lenalee nodded.  
"Innocence, activate!" She thought. A green glow erupted from her shoes, making Lenalee gasp. The flat shoes grew up her legs and formed a pair of tall boots. Allen looked impressed and slightly shocked to say the least.  
"Yes! It worked! I trust Komui told you how they attack?" Allen cheered. Lenalee nodded. Komui had said that they allow her to jump and kick better than a normal human could, so she had some ideas.  
"Great! Leave the humanoid ones to me! You start on the ball shaped ones, okay? And call me if you need help!" Allen grinned as dashed off, removing his glove as he went.

Allen was apprehensive to leave Lenalee alone, especially right now. He may have acted confident when he had left but in all honesty, he had literally gone about twenty paces away from the new exorcist, just so he could keep an eye on her. He couldn't have her getting hurt, for two reasons. One: his morales wouldn't allow it, and two: Komui would decapitate him when they got back to Headquarters by the sounds of it. Enough thinking. There was a level two in front of him. Activating his Innocence, he leapt into action, attacking ruthlessly to save the soul that was quickly descending further into darkness.

Lenalee, on the other hand, was terrified, yet still buzzing with excitement. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she felt the raw and pure power buzzing beneath her feet. A level one, she believed, suddenly loomed in front of her. Pushing off the ground, she jumped, soaring into the sky. It felt amazing, like pure freedom. She flew like a bird and as she began to fall, she stuck her heel out and crashed down upon the top of the akuma, which disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. It felt natural to her. Until she landed in a heap on the floor. She was going to have to work on the landings. Glancing around and not seeing any more ball shaped machines in the immediate area so she looked over to Allen, who was surrounded. Lenalee stood up to go and help when suddenly, all the akuma flashed white and dispersed. "Cross Grave!" Lenalee heard Allen's voice ring out. The akuma vanished in a purple smoke like the one that Lenalee herself destroyed.  
"Pitiful akuma, let your souls be saved." Lenalee heard Allen say so quietly, it was barely audible from the short distance away that she had 'landed'. Then, Allen turned, saw her on the floor and the two exchanged smiles.

* * *

So, crappy ending is crappy. Excuse my crude language.

But other than the ending, was it any good?  
Because I had real trouble with this chapter.

Especially because one of my friends was on Skype to me at the time and threatening to burn my manga collection if I didn't pay attention to her.  
She says 'hi' by the way.

Moving on swiftly...  
Favourite, Follow, Review, and maybe I'll write a one-shot as a side-fic.

But only if I get to 20 reviews at least!  
Still not forcing you, but now you have incentive...so...Please? ^_^

So, until next time!  
Chickaboo3000 out!


	14. The boat is cursed apparently

ARG. What is wrong with me?  
I am so sorry for the really late update!

I don't even know how long it's been.  
Two weeks or something?

THAT'S HALF A MONTH!  
Right, I'll try to make this chapter extra long!

Think of it as repentance for the **terrible **ending to the last chapter.  
If you have continued to read, God Bless you! I think I had a brain melt whilst writing that...

Moving on, welcome to chapter fourteen of 'The Darkness is Inevitable'.  
Chapter fourteen...best make this good.

Thank you, as always, to the people who favourited, followed and reviewed.  
It's always very much appreciated!

I now have 21 reviews, so best get to writing that one shot, eh?  
I'll see if I can have it up this weekend but no promises, cause I apparently suck at meeting deadlines...

So on with the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. My chapter endings would be considerably better if I did.

* * *

**5th August, 10:09**

Ryan, the finder assigned to guide Lenalee and Allen was waiting at the car beneath deck for the two exorcists to arrive. They were late. He hoped that nothing had happened up above. He had left them to go and explore the boat and purchase miscellaneous objects at the gift shop with a bit of extra money that he just so happened to have. However, when he had returned to the café in which he had left the younger pair in, he found them to be gone. There was nobody on deck that he could see from where he stood and shores of Calais were looming in the near distance. So the finder had decided mentally that they would be probably waiting for him in the car deck. Yet, upon his arrival, they were not there. And he had waited for ten minutes now. The ramps would be lowered soon and he couldn't leave without Allen and Lenalee.  
"Five more minutes and I'll go find them." Ryan muttered to no-one in particular.

Meanwhile, on deck, Allen was attempting to get a very shaky Lenalee to the car deck to meet up with Ryan and get off this boat. He had seen Ryan looking for them presumably around ten minutes prior but he clearly hadn't registered them being there. Lenalee had her trembling arm hooked around Allen's shoulder. Her legs felt like jelly. She was basically an adrenaline filled wreck. As embarrassing as the situation was, Lenalee knew that she would fall without the support, and clearly her human crutch found the entire situation somewhat amusing, but he didn't press the matter. Although walking on the flat was easy enough, with the ferry now having have docked, people were all bustling to the stairs, a concoction of languages resonating in the two teens ears. Lenalee and Allen shoved over to the banister so that Lenalee could clamp onto it with an iron grip just in the event that she was separated from her support. However, luckily she wasn't and the two of them stumbled down to their deck.

Glancing out the open door, Allen could see Ryan looking at his silver wrist watch before fumbling around in his pockets for...something. Two men stood blocking the passage, nattering to one another in French.  
"Excuse me." Allen asked loudly, yet the two French males did not seem to hear him.  
"Avez-vous entendu Guillaume? Ce navire est censé être maudit!" One stated.  
"Vraiment? Est-ce à cause de cette ce qui s'est passé sur le pont?" The other asked in a shocked tone.  
"Ouais, c'est vrai." The first replied, nodding his head.  
"Allen? Do you know what they're saying? Lenalee asked quietly.  
"They say the ship is cursed because of the akuma." Allen replied, before returning his attention to the pair at the door who seemed in no particular hurry to move at all.  
"Excusez-moi, messieurs!" Allen called, catching their attention and making them jump slightly.  
"Pardon!" One said apologetically, as they both stepped aside to allow the two exorcists to pass. Following their actions, the pair began to head towards the finder who had spotted them and was now beaming from ear to ear at the white haired boy who was assisting his green haired friend to stroll to the car.

**Meanwhile, at the same time in England...**

Lavi tossed his phone across the bed. First Allen declines his offer to go out today, and now Lenalee won't answer her phone. He knew Allen was in France at the moment, or at least travelling to France, but Lenalee always answered the phone! Where was everyone?  
"Lavi! Come here!" A voice called from downstairs. Lavi groaned and dragged himself up from the comfort of his bed, before pattering down the wooden stairs and into the white walled kitchen where Bookman, his Grandfather and current carer stood.  
"What's up, Panda?" Lavi asked before an angry foot collided with his head, knocking him to the floor.  
"Show some respect, fool!" The Bookman growled. Lavi held up his hands in mock surrender.  
"Sorry, _Gramps._ What is it?" Lavi corrected himself, emphasizing the word 'Gramps' as he rubbed the side of his head where the boot had attacked him.  
"Where's your hammer?" The old man asked his grandson. Lavi pointed to the stairs.  
"It's in my room, why?" Lavi asked confused. He hadn't been asked to use the Iron Hammer for a long time, so why did he need it now?  
"Go get it. And for the love of God get dressed! We have a job to do." Came the reply.

* * *

Translations for those who want them:

**Avez-vous entendu Guillaume? Ce navire est censé être maudit!-** Have you heard Guillaume? This ship is supposedly cursed!

**Vraiment? Est-ce à cause de cette ce qui s'est passé sur le pont?- **Really? Is this because of that business that happened on deck?

**Ouais, c'est vrai.- **Yeah, it's true.

**Excusez-moi, messieurs!-**Excuse me, sirs!

**Pardon!- **Sorry!

I really hope that my translations are correct!  
My French isn't perfect, so I hope that I haven't offended any native French speakers with my bad spelling or word order, but I decided against using Google Translate so...

Anyway, that's all for today, or is it?  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm glad to be back writing again.

It wasn't as long as I had hoped but I needed to end it there, at risk of another terrible ending.  
So I hope this was better!

So review, favourite, follow, if you want.  
I really hope you do!

So until next time!  
Chickaboo3000 out!


	15. Welcome to the Black Order

Hi and welcome to chapter fifteen of "The Darkness is Inevitable"!  
So as an apology to the people who followed and favourited this story for taking so long to post the last chapter, here's another chapter!

The second in one day though?  
Don't get too used to it, I'm afraid it won't become a habit.

And for my reviewers, your thank you one shot will be up soon.  
I've already started to get some ideas together.

As always, I thank the people who favourited and followed and reviewed.  
The support is awesome ^_^

So, on with the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own man. And I am officially running out of comments to put in these disclaimers.

* * *

**5th August, 11:13-England**

Lavi sighed loudly, earning him a third clip around the ear from Bookman on that journey for doing the same thing.  
"You still haven't told me where we're going, Gramps." Lavi groaned, massaging his reddening ear.  
"It's irrelevant for you to know that. We're going to record a new war that is beginning is all the information you need to know until we arrive at our destination." Bookman replied.  
"Fine. So we're going to do the Bookman thing again, eh?" Lavi questioned, uninterested by his Grandfather's stubborn streak when it came to revealing information. Bookman merely nodded his head, his single section of hair, which constantly stood to attention, waving around at the motion. Much to the red head's dismay, the pair of them walked in silence for the remainder of the journey, which vastly contradicted his natural disability to stay quiet but Bookman seemed to be deep in thought so he refrained from breaking his elder out of his daydream and resisted his urge to talk.

The moment they stopped, Lavi's mouth dropped open. It was just an office building. Nothing fancy. Nothing spectacular. Had Bookman been having him on, about the war and all that? Lavi gritted his teeth. This better not be another library. He thought bitterly as his Grandfather began to head for the lift doors inside the building, beckoning Lavi to follow, who apprehensively followed him into the large metal box which took them down to the third basement level, which obviously bore some sort of significance. As the lift plummeted into the depths of the earth, Lavi turned to Bookman.  
"So, no we're here...where are we?" He asked.  
"Almost there." Bookman replied simply, making Lavi sigh again as the doors slid open. Passing through a large stone floored corridor, the two eventually arrived at a huge pair of wooden double doors, which Bookman knocked on three times before pushing it open, which seemed impossible, comparing the old mans height and build compared to that of the large, ornate, oak doors.

Once inside, Lavi immediately scanned his surroundings. He now stood in an office, swamped with paperwork with a familiar looking man, sprawled out on the desk, his purple and white beret lolling forward on his dark hair. A blonde haired man was currently shaking his shoulder.  
"Chief." The unknown man exhaled in exasperation at the evidently sleeping man. "Chief. Lenalee's getting married." A flash of purple shot up.  
"Good morning." Growled the Chief, a gun in his palms and a sinister glint in his eyes.  
"Komui?" Lavi asked, staring in disbelief at the so called chief.  
"Ah, good morning Lavi, Bookman. Glad you could make it." Komui smiled, placing the gun on the table.  
"So, now will you explain to me what's going on, Gramps?" Lavi asked.  
"Komui here will explain." Bookman said in a neutral tone, gesturing to the man before them.  
"Indeed I shall, but first, a visit to Hevlaska is required for the two of you." Komui replied, leading the pair away.

**5th August, 12:09-England**

"Ready to get to work straight away? Johnny already has uniforms for you, so go and collect them and I'll set you straight..." Bookman held up his hand.  
"You can send junior here, but I have some outstanding matters I wish to discuss." Bookman said, making Lavi pout at the thought of having to work whilst the man who had forced him to come here 'talked business'. Komui nodded.  
"Okay, I'll send you with another exorcist. Let's see...Ah! Kanda's free..." Komui shuddered.  
"Kanda? Who's Kanda?" Lavi asked, curiosity gleaming in his green eye.  
"He's another exorcist. Real grumpy one too." Replied the scientist, who Lavi believed to be called Reever. The scientist walked over to an intercom system and held down the button.  
"Kanda! Come to Komui's office!" Reever announced.

After around ten minutes of waiting, a slam of the doors behind them alerted all in the room to a persons presence. An extremely annoyed looking male strolled in, his long, midnight blue hair in a high ponytail that flowed out behind him and his hand gripped tightly on the hilt of a sword that was sheathed in his belt.  
"What?" He asked grumpily.  
"Kanda Yu, this is Lavi Bookman. He will be joining you on a mission to France." Komui explained.  
"Nice to meetcha!" Lavi grinned, holding out his hand for the samurai to shake.  
"Che." Kanda said, ignoring the hand and looking back at Komui. "Didn't you send the Beansprout to France?"  
"Yes, but there's been an additional of akuma and he's currently with a new exorcist so he may need back up." Komui replied.  
"Che. Fine. We're leaving, rabbit." Kanda said, sauntering out of the room.  
"Rabbit...?" Lavi repeated, before smiling. "Coming, Yu-Chan!" And he dashed after the now raging swordsman.

**5th August, 19:27-France**

"Allen...what's that huge, black cloud over there? Lenalee asked softly.  
"That's a cloud of akuma..." Allen replied. Lenalee's face turned pale. That was a hell of alot of monsters for just two people to take on. Something told her that the both of them were not going to get away unscathed.

* * *

Chapter done!  
Hope you enjoyed it!

Right, I would like to ask a question to you who are reading this authors note.  
Who is your favourite -Man character?

Drop me a PM or review if you feel like answering, but I won't make you.  
I'm just curious to know. ^_^

So, as always, review, follow, favourite, please?  
There will be another chapter quicker if you do (n_n)

So, until next time!  
Chickaboo3000 out!


	16. Swords and Clouds and Plot Developments

What is this...Another chapter?  
Oh my god, it hasn't even been a two days!

Hi, and welcome to Chapter sixteen of "The Darkness is Inevitable"!  
So glad that you are reading...wait, who actually reads these authors notes?

Anyway, 22 reviews!  
I've never had so many! Most I had before is two.

As always, thank you to all you fantastic humans that followed, favourited and reviewed!  
I always get so excited when I see the number has gone up!

So, on with the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, there would be more angst and gore.  
Cause my mind id a dark place. I just happen to have a leash on it whilst writing this story.  
Wonder how long it's going to last before I get a character beaten up, badly...

* * *

**5th August, 19:27-France.**

"Allen...what's that huge, black cloud over there?" Lenalee asked softly.  
"That's a cloud of akuma..." Allen replied. Lenalee's face turned pale. That was a hell of alot of monsters for just two people to take on. Something told her that the both of them were not going to get away from this unscathed. The cloud was situated quite a distance away, however by the looks of things, it was headed for an inland town slightly further down the road. The trio was still sat in Ryan's car that had been parked by the side of the motorway so that the finder could reset the Sat-Nav that had been causing him problems for the past half an hour or so. Allen and Lenalee sat in the back, their eyes now fixated of the black mass that was approaching land steadily.

Suddenly, Allen snapped into action, poking his head between the two front seats and startling Ryan into dropping the infernal automated map into the foot-well on the passenger side. Allen's gaze was filled with determination and panic as he addressed the startled man in the front of the vehicle.  
"Ryan! We need to go, now! There's a huge mass of akuma headed for that town over there!" Allen stated frantically, pointing to the peaceful looking settlement that wouldn't maintain it's tranquil state for long if the approaching demons had anything to do with it. Ryan glanced towards the horizon, and sure enough, a dark haze engulfed part of the sky.  
"Buckle up! We're going!" The finder declared, his mind distracted from the Sat-Nav that still sat on the floor, dragged his seat belt down from its holder and clipped it into place. Upon hearing two other 'clicks' from his passengers, Ryan twisted the keys into the ignition and after putting the car into gear, he slammed his foot down on the accelerator, forcing the automobile to rocket off towards the town like a bullet out of a gun.

**5th August, 19:33-Somewhere on the English Channel.**

"Yu-Chan..." Lavi chirped to the male opposite him, who sat cross-legged on the bench seat, his eyes closed as if asleep. Kanda fought the urge to unsheathe Mugen and decapitate the red haired teen sitting across from him. Did this kid ever stop talking? And what was worse, was that he had taken to calling him 'Yu' rather than 'Kanda' which angered the samurai even further.  
"Shut up." Kanda growled at him is the most threatening tone he could muster. Even meditating couldn't keep him calm. This guy was more agitating than the goddamn beansprout!  
"Yu-Chan, I'm bored, let's go out onto deck." Lavi whined in response. Kanda cracked an eye open to see the boy across from him childishly pouting, his hands under his chin and his elbows resting on the coffee stained, round table between them.  
"Go yourself, stupid rabbit." Kanda replied, closing his eye again, resulting in him jumping about a foot in the air (though he'd never admit it) when a certain red head dropped his arms on his shoulders heavily.  
"But, it'll be more fun with Yu!" Lavi grinned, before bursting out laughing at his so called 'joke' about Kanda's name.

That was the last straw for the swordsman. The constant chatter he could deal with, but the howling laughter was just too much. He took out Mugen and pointed it at the rabbits forehead without even standing up. The child-like teen ran to the other side of the seating area, leaving Kanda in peace to meditate. Finally, some quiet, the now relaxed Kanda thought.

**5th August, 19:40-France.**

Pulling up on the outskirts of the town closest to the cloud that was almost upon them, Allen, Lenalee and Ryan exited the car, poised to strike at the moment that the akuma drew near enough to attack. Ryan had six or seven talismans at the ready, whilst Allen and Lenalee had their innocence, however it was currently inactivated. Once the first wave of akuma was mere minutes away, the two exorcists exchanged a glance and activated their anti-akuma weapons, preparing to fight. Allen's left eye then whirred to life, the floating, silver cogs rotating and clicking.  
"FIve level one's and three level two's in this first group. Not too many." Allen announced, his eye returning to its normal state. Lenalee nodded, her attention fixated on Allen's activated arm. The structure of it had disappeared and was now replaced with a huge gun like object. Wait, it probably was a gun. Lenalee couldn't help but wonder how it worked. She then glanced down at her own innocence, the dark boots, and studied the way the weapon had crawled up her leg. She wondered if they had any special attacks or defenses. Then, she glanced back at the white haired boy, who turned to her and smiled.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. She shook her head. Like hell was she ready! She had fought one akuma in her life as of now, she was in a different country in the middle of nowhere, her only hope of salvation should she fall in battle was the small town behind her which probably didn't have a doctor accustomed to dealing with demon inflicted wounds. Oh, and the approaching cloud of akuma was as thick as a plague of locusts. Allen saw her uneasiness and placed his right hand on her shoulder gently, still smiling warmly at her, causing an barely decipherable blush to appear on her cheeks against the darkening sky, which right now, she was thankful for. Why did Allen keep making her blush? Hold it together, Lenalee, there are more pressing matters at hand right now. She thought to herself.  
"It'll be fine, okay? I promise!" Allen said calmly. Lenalee couldn't help but smile back at his optimism.  
"Let's save them all, right Allen?" She asked.  
"Right!" Allen grinned, before the two of them redirected their attention to the sky where the first Akuma flew into direct view.

"Hey look, exorcists!" Lenalee heard one of the akumas squeal. She supposed that it was what Allen had referred to as a level two. The akuma was not shaped like the ball one she had destroyed on the ferry. No, this one was disfigured, yet simultaneously appeared more humanoid than the level one. And clearly, it could talk. Immediately, Lenalee sprung off of the green grass that she had been stood on and shot up into the air, crashing down on top of the monsters' head, her heels smashing with the force of steel, before falling and landing softly back on solid ground without toppling over or hurting herself like she had the first time. She expected to turn around to see a puff of purple smoke, however she was greeted with the sight of a somewhat frowning akuma.

"That hurt, girl! Now it's my turn to attack!" It said, before beginning to laugh grimly and opening its mouth, leaving Lenalee to wonder in curiosity and fear what it was trying to achieve.  
"I don't think so, akuma!" Lenalee heard a voice call out. The akumas' mouth clamped shut as it turned to the source of the sound. Lenalee heard it curse quietly before suddenly, a flurry of golden-orange projectiles flew into her line of view, colliding harshly with the body in front of her. She turned to see Allen, holding his left 'arm' in his right palm with an expression of pure concentration on his features as bullets flew from the barrel of the gun. The beast screamed as it was pelted with, what Lenalee assumed were, bullets of innocence, which battled against the dark matter that the akuma was made up of. A final screech erupted from the machine before it burst into minuscule pieces, leaving only a violet cloud in it's wake.

"Onto the next one! Level one's at your ten o'clock Lenalee!" Allen yelled to her.  
"I got it! Watch your back Allen!" Lenalee replied as she flew back up into the air.  
"Waltz: Mist Wind!" Lenalee cried subconsciously called out as she began to fall through the air. She kicked out her foot, sending a tornado of wind swirling at the level one, tearing not only it up, but two others that happened to be in the direct path of the storm her boots had stirred up. No screams emanated from the first level machines, allowing Lenalee to deduce that the akuma did not have a personality until they evolved into level twos. She then continued to fall, landing back on the grass with a light 'thud'. She glanced upwards to study her handiwork, a ghost of a smile on her lips as she saw the smoke rise up and disappear, knowing that she had saved the soul of the akuma, as Allen put it. She then heard several screeches of level twos and snapped her focus to going to help Allen.

Allen stood with a level two either side of him and knowing that he wouldn't be able to take one down without the other disrupting him, he had opted to use his weapons original form, Cross alpha instead. He then proceeded to grab one of the level twos and throw it out of the way, resulting in it crying out as the innocence had pierced its skin, whilst he dealt with the other grotesque machine. Quickly switching back to his gun, he pelted the akuma with projectiles whilst the other proceeded to struggle back up to help its partner. However, by the time the second arrived, the first was destroyed.  
"I'm sorry, master Earl!" It called out to the sky as its trapped soul escaped from its body, forcing the akuma to shatter.  
"Why you...!" The other growled. It pursed its lips and blew, a jet of icy air flowing from its lips directed straight at Allen, who barely moved in time to not get frozen by the wintry stream. Allen released fire at the akuma, only landing a few direct hits on the angered demon.  
"Waltz: Mist Wind!" Allen heard as a swirling wind engulfed the icy akuma and broke it into shards, much like its ice.

"Nice shot. You've got the hang of those!" Allen grinned. Lenalee merely nodded. She was panting hard. She hadn't had chance to practice much with her Innocence yet so it was tiring to use it alot, and Allen could see that.  
"Duck." He said. Lenalee obliged, not even turning to look at her partners target before he opened fine at the two ball shaped machines behind the girl.  
"Wave one, obliterated!" Allen cheered. Lenalee smiled tiredly, before she sat cross legged on the grass, her hand out behind her to steady herself.  
"How long till the next ones get here?" The green haired girl asked.  
"About ten minutes." Allen replied, sitting beside his friend who flopped back on the grass.

"Nice work, exorcists!" An unfamiliar voice sang before everything went black.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN.  
Cliffhanger, because even though the people who read this are lovely, I'm not so... ^_^

How was it?  
Did I do okay describing the battle scenes, because I put in as much detail as I can to say I'm writing this at midnight!

I was going to write this chapter earlier so I could have posted two today.  
But alas, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword was too tempting, so I had to play on it for a bit. 0/0

So, hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
I hope you carry on reading to find out (if you haven't guessed already) who this mysterious character is!

Until next time!  
Chickaboo3000 out!


	17. Gold on Grey

Hi! I'm back! And just to let you know, not in the mood to be writing...  
...Well, I wasn't, but then I put on some music and now I am.

Anyway, welcome to chapter seventeen of "The Darkness is Inevitable."!  
I'm glad you're still here!

I wasn't going to write this chapter tonight because I have a hell of alot of coursework to do, but I couldn't leave the ending to the last chapter so open.  
So, I came back.

As always, thank you for reviewing, following and favouriting!  
I now have 25 reviews, which is amazing!

So enough of my rambling, on with the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. 'Nuff said.

* * *

"Nice work, exorcists!" An unfamiliar voice sang before everything went black.

**5th August, Time:Unknown, Location:Unknown.**

"Wakey wakey, exorcist! Come on, open your eyes!"  
Allen felt a hand on his shoulder as he was roughly shaken out of his unwanted sleep. The boy groaned as he felt his previously numb body begin to wake up, all feeling returning at once and a wave of pain striking him. He also noticed that he was on the floor and restrained with...something. What had happened whilst he was out? Slowly and unsurely, the teen forced his heavy eyelids open, revealing a dark, blurry world above him. His vision slowly began to focus and he almost jumped out of his skin when he realised that the dark fuzz above him was in fact a person. Their nose was almost touching his own they were that close.  
"Ah, so you are still alive!" They giggled. Immediately, Allen recognized the voice as the one he had heard before he had passed out for an unknown reason. The voice that came from the person sounded female, a young girl, his own age or perhaps younger, although her face was still far too close for Allen to determine any features that may give him a hint as to her age.

The girl drew back from his face, and at that moment, Allen was able to get a look at hers. Her skin was of a pale pigment, and was framed with spiky indigo hair. Her eyes were blue black. She was fairly short, definitely shorter than Allen, and slim, and was dressed in none other than Allen's exorcist coat which was too long for her.  
"Who are you? Where are we?" Allen demanded of his assailant, who had a dangerous smile plastered to her face. Allen attempted to sit up, but without success. It was hard enough with his hands and arms bound up to his elbows behind him and his legs tied together tightly, but the fact he now had a foot placed on his chest made it all the more difficult.  
"My name is Road Kamelot. And we are in a room I made for us to play in. Do you like it?" The girl replied, still refusing to remove her foot from her captives chest.  
"You made it?" Allen questioned in disbelief, glancing around Road's room filled with colourful boxes and randomly floating candles.  
"Yes, and then I bought you here after seeing what you could do and though that we could have a little fun!" Road replied.

Then, her once dangerous smile twisting to form a borderline sadistic smirk, bringing about an uneasy feeling in Allen's gut.  
"Where are my friends?" Allen shot at her, feeling somewhat guilty for his lack of manners. The other teen removed her foot from Allen's torso and then snapped her fingers. Instantly, Allen was released from his bonds and he bolted upright, making his head spin slightly.  
"Over there. But they're fine! So why don't you play with me, exorcist?" Road asked looking the boy directly in the eye with a dark stare.  
"Play? What do you mean play?" Allen asked, although he wished he hadn't. From each corner of the room came an akuma. A level one, two level twos and finally, a large, red humanoid looking beast which although he had never before encountered one, Allen recognized as a level three. Allen's eye activated at the sight of them as the all closed in around him. He saw the trapped souls inside the demons, however, the level three's soul was just horrific. It no longer maintained its form like the level one and two akuma's did. No, it had deteriorated so much that it was no more than a cloud. Allen could hear them all crying out for help, yet the screams of the new enemy were by far the most heart wrenching for the cursed boy.

"Akuma! Did you summon them?" Allen asked, his face hosting a shocked expression. To his dismay, the purple haired girl nodded.  
"Yeah. Isn't it great?" She cheered as the demons surrounded the two of them.  
"But why? How?" Allen cried, his left eye switching back to its natural form.  
"So many questions! I have them because Millenie said I could have them!" Road grinned, as if she had received the monsters as a birthday gift.  
"Millenie...?" Allen repeated, confused.  
"Yeah, the Millennium Earl! He's the leader of the Noah family. My family!" Road stated. Allen could only stare at what happened next. The girl opposite him began to change. Seven black stigmata bloomed on her forehead as her skin began to shift from a pale complexion to a sickly grey one. Her dark eyes became a distinctive and unforgettable gold colour. Allen's mouth fell open, causing the now grey skinned Road to burst out laughing.

"Did that surprise you, exorcist, or should I say Allen? Millenie told us all about you! So I'll tell you about us! We of the Noah clan are far superior to you average humans. We only have one weakness and that's..."  
"MISTRESS ROAD!" A new, shrill voice screeched out. An umbrella darted into view, yes an umbrella. At that moment, Allen was sure he was hallucinating or going mad. Or both.  
"Lero, what's wrong?" Road asked the panicking umbrella.  
"You can't tell the enemy your weakness, lero!" It replied.  
"Oh. Okay. Weren't you supposed to be watching the other two of them?" Road asked the now irate pumpkin headed object,  
"Yes, but Master Earl wants you back home, now!" At that comment, the golden eyed girl nodded.  
"I'm sorry, but I'll have to go now, Allen. Have fun playing!" Road smirked as she removed the boys coat and dropped it in a heap, then grabbed hold of the handle of the umbrella and began swinging it around. Shortly after that, a heart shaped red and black checked door appeared in front of Road and Lero for them to go through.  
"We won't be meeting agin, Allen. It's a real shame. Akuma, kill him." And with that, she vanished, along with the door.

* * *

So, that was kind of short but I have school tomorrow so I need some sleep.  
That, and I didn't want to get into anything else now, so I thought I may as well end the chapter with Road.

Speaking of which, did you guess right?  
Who guessed the 'mystery' character would be Road?

I have another question for you who read these authors notes!  
Which is your favourite Innocence weapon?

So now I'm done with this little job which actually only took me an hour or so, I am going to go and get some reading done before sleep.  
Just because I really want to read a story that sounds awesome, plus, it's not midnight yet (I'm such a hypocrite...saying I need sleep and then saying I'm not going to sleep...).

Next chapter, Kanda and Lavi will return and who knows, maybe I'll actually start developing this infamous pairing that I have advertised!  
I hope you will be back to read the next update!

So, until next time!  
Chickaboo3000 out!


	18. If at first you don't succeed

I'M BACK!  
So yeah, once again, contrary to popular belief, I am still amongst the living!

My apologies for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter.  
Some stuff came up. (Work experience, coursework, exams, all that jazz.)

But at least I have a valid reason for my lack of updates.  
Still, I'm sorry!

Anyway, as usual, thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows.  
It still makes me smile to see them there!

Anyway, on with the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, but I do own this disclaimer telling you that I don't own -Man.

* * *

**5th August, Time: Unknown, Location: Unknown.**

Allen's eyes widened as the ornate, red and black checked door slammed shut. Yet although he had been expecting it to, the door did not disappeared in the way that it has appeared. That meant he still had a potential means of escaping from the strange room he was being held captive in. Well, that is if the akuma would go down without much of a fight, which somehow, Allen doubted, since there were four of the beasts, one being of the highest level ever recorded, a level three. And he was tired and alone. Well, not entirely alone, both since both Lenalee and Ryan seemed to be remaining unconscious and the demons were now surrounding him. The almost human like level three hung back, allowing the other three to advance forward towards the weary exorcist. The two level two's began to bicker with one another about who would get to kill the child before them, whilst the level one loomed over Allen's head. Taking a deep breath, he readied his arm in its claw like form and lunged at the akuma, tearing through its metallic flesh in one fluid sweep. The soul embedded inside the monster screamed momentarily before relaxing and escaping its bonds. Allen smiled softly before his gaze became serious again and he flicked his attention to the still arguing level twos.

"I'm going to get him before you!" sneered one of the mechanical beasts.  
"No, I shall, you disgraceful excuse for an akuma."shot back the other, a frown befalling its grotesque features.  
"I'm going to evolve before you, fool!" argued the first, shoving its companion.  
"Hmm? But Master Earl likes me much more than..." the second hissed before being cut off by a sudden barrage of Innocence infused bullets chewing into their bodies.  
"NO! STOP IT, DAMN EXORCIST!" One bellowed before exploding into a purple blur. The other demon screamed out in pain and fear.  
"P...please spare me, s...sir!" it whimpered. Allen smiled warmly at the akuma, ceasing fire but not lowering his weapon.  
"I am sparing you. Well, your soul at least." he replied, firing the the machine in front of him and eliminating it, allowing its soul to pass into the next world.  
"Pitiful akuma, may your souls be saved." Allen muttered. Suddenly, he was alerted by a deep buzzing noise sounding from his left. Allen turned to see that the red level three was attempting to hold back its laughter.

"May I ask what the joke is?" Allen asked the sniggering demon opposite him.  
"Do you care for the akuma?" it questioned him.  
"Yes. They need to be saved." Allen responded simply. With that, the akuma burst out laughing once again.  
"Foolish bravado from an exorcist who's about to meet its end." the level three grinned.  
"We'll see." Allen smiled, switching his anti-akuma weapon back to his claw and poising himself ready to strike.

The level three moved first, speed on its side for the entirety of the motion. In fact, it moved so quickly, Allen didn't even know it had shifted from its initial spot until he was slammed into the opposite wall. The white haired boy fell to his knees, his enormous claw sprawled awkwardly beside him. Instantly, Allen sprung back to his feet and charged to the akuma. His claw contacted the shell of the monster but made no dent.  
"At this rate, I won't even have to use my special ability. My speed alone will be enough." Sniggered the akuma. Allen frowned, then attacked again, mercilessly scratching at the armour like skin of the demon. Yet still, the akuma stood strong and unharmed and laughing loudly at Allen's futile attempts at defeating it. Allen sighed, before retreating slightly and switching to his gun again and pelting the akuma with the golden projectiles. The akuma was pushed back slightly but it still remained unscathed.

Realising all his attempts thus far had left no effect, he switched his weapon again to his sword variation of the gun and ran at the akuma, a battle cry rising from his gut. Immediately, Allen swung at the level three. Finally, Allen managed to scratch into the akumas flesh, no matter how shallow the dent, he had caused damage. The akuma stopped laughing. It examined the scratch across its chest. Then, it growled menacingly.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" it bellowed. Allen prepared to dash again when the level three snapped its fingers and a sphere of dark matter shot at Allen, before exploding at his feet, forcing the boy into the air and backwards into the wall. Blood flecked at his lips from the force of the impact and he felt his bones creak harshly as he dropped to the floor. Then, the akuma turned its back to him.  
"Writhe there for a while boy. And watch whilst I end your little friends." It cackled darkly, making its way over to where Lenalee and Ryan were still lying, none the wiser to the fate about to befall them...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
I was really apprehensive to write it because I knew what I wanted to write but I had no idea how to execute it.

Did I do a good job?  
Please say it was okay!

So, review, follow, favourite, if you aren't too busy.  
It would be fantastic if you did though!

So, until next time!  
Chickaboo3000 out! ^_^ 


End file.
